Mum's Fairytales
by Billie Wolfe
Summary: Voldemort wants Hermione to become a death eater because she is important to both Dumbledore and him. The question is: why is she so important? This is the story of Hermione Granger, a young girl who just discovered she is a witch and that her family was keeping grave secrets from her. H/hr
1. Important

Hermione Granger was ten years old when Mrs. Granger—Ms. Leadwort; now, that the divorce was finalized—believed it would be best to move back to London. It was not that Ms. Leadwort did not like Paris; in fact, she loved the city and its culture. To Ms. Leadwort, there was no finer city than the city of love. Still, the city held too many memories. The memories would soon drive Ms. Leadwort up the wall, and she did not want to also destroy her relationship with her only daughter. The only solution to Ms. Leadwort's problem was to move back to London, leaving behind the haunting memories of her ex-husband.

Hermione, on the other hand, was not too pleased with the idea of moving to London. Hermione did not want to leave Paris; who in their god-forsaken mind would want to? The city bled with rich history and culture, and Hermione loved it all. She lived only ten minutes away from the legendary _Arc de Triomphe_ that the legendary leader Napoleon created during his era. Not many people could say that they lived that close to such a historical site. And with dread as heavy as lead, Hermione realized she would soon be one of those people.

"_Maman, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas aller à Londres. J'adore habiter à Paris. Je veux rester ici_," the brunette said in French, begging her mother to please change her mind.

It was too late for Hermione; Ms. Leadwort's mind was set. They would be leaving for London in a couple of days. It hurt Ms. Leadwort to do this, but the city was not as beautiful as before. Things have changed, people have moved on, and so would they. Ms. Leadwort refused to be left behind. She would be leaving as soon as possible to London with Hermione, whether the young girl liked it or not.

_7 years later…_

"GET OUT NOW!" Hermione yelled, the frustration evident in her voice. She couldn't believe her ex-boyfriend! They broke up two months ago because the disgusting pig decided to cheat on her with his best friend's sister. _That bloody bimbo, _Hermione thought with contempt. And now, this bastard had the audacity to come to her house and tell her that he misses her. Who did this wanker think he is?

Tony walked closer to his ex-girlfriend. He couldn't believe that he let this feisty woman go. Over the years, Tony has seen how Hermione has beautifully grown. She used to be the annoying know-it-all with the beaver teeth and a bird nest perched on top of her head. But now, she turned out to be one of the hottest girls at college. Her bird nest had tamed; now, she had loose curls flowing to the middle of her back. She had gotten braces so her beaver teeth were gone. Her body had sculptured perfectly; all of her curves were in the right places. Her lips looked so soft, and they were teasing little fuckers. Her only problem was that Hermione never gave herself to him. She had no idea how much of a tease she was.

"Herms…" He tried to explain, but he had no idea what exactly to say. She caught him red-handed. She came to visit him, surprising him with great news. For his upcoming birthday, she was going to take him to go see a football match of Manchester United. They might be seventh in the English Premier League, but he was still a hard-core fan. And there she found them, having sex on the kitchen countertop. What surprised him the most, however, was that Hermione did not start crying or screaming. She smiled; the same sad smile that he has only seen once before when her mother had died years ago. Without saying anything, she left.

He called her many times, wanting to explain everything to her. Yet, he knew that everything was done. After almost two years of being together, he had fucked it all up because he wanted to have sex. You couldn't blame him either; he is a growing boy with raging hormones. He needs sex! Hermione wasn't giving him that so he needed to take the alternative road. He met Hannah at a party and the girl was very enticing. He knew it was bad, but it felt so good when he was with his mate's sister. So, he started meeting with her as much as he could.

"Don't call me Herms!" Hermione yelled, bringing him out of his reverie. Tony sighed. He rubbed his hands over his face. Surely, Hermione could understand.

"Hermione," he emphasized her name so she wouldn't get mad again. "Look, try to look at it my way. I am a growing boy who needs sex, and—"

Hermione grabbed him by his ear with surprising strength. She flung the door open and threw him outside like a dog. He landed on the floor.

Hermione pointed her dainty finger at him. "You know that day I was going to take you to the match?"

Tony nodded, not believing what he was about to hear. He already knew what she was going to say.

Hermione smirked. "We could've been shagging right now, you twit. But, no—you're a boy with raging hormones. I think you can get a bird from the street corner near the Borough of Westminster. Remember to take a shitload of pounds with you!" And with that, Hermione slammed the door closed.

_Thank God we didn't_. Hermione sighed. She quickly ran to her room before her Aunt Tanya saw her. She didn't want to explain to her what had happened here. Overall, Hermione just didn't want to talk about it at all.

* * *

"It has come to my view that she is still alive, Wormtail," a soft voice hissed in the dark room.

The cloaked figure gracefully rose from his seat at the end of the long table. At the middle of the table, a plump man lay with blood seeping through his shirt. A wicked woman with absurdly curly hair was happily slicing her silver dagger across his body as if he was a toy to play with. She dragged him by his leg, and she threw him in front of the fireplace from across the "dining table." A long snake wrapped herself around the man, slithering up his body until she finally stopped in front of his face. The large snake's mouth opened, hissing as her fangs showed. The wicked woman with the dagger cackled. She always did love the abnormally large snake.

"_Enough, Nagini_," the cloaked figure hissed in parseltongue.

The snake turned towards her beloved owner. Sadly, she pulled off the man and slithered her way towards her master. Feeling his snake's disappointment, the cloaked figure tenderly petted his snake as in a way promising that she will get what she wants later.

The wicked woman slammed her dagger into the plump man's leg, receiving a loud cry from the man. The woman cheered at the man's pain. She pulled the dagger back out, ignoring the man's cry, and was about to jam it into the man's stomach when she heard the lovely voice of her lord.

"Bellatrix." The woman turned around slowly, a small shiver running down her spine. She loved the way he said her name. She immediately let the dagger fall from her pale, bloody hands. She quickly ran to her seat next to her sister. Narcissa Malfoy cringed as she saw the man's blood on her sister's hands. She glanced towards the Dark Lord, hoping the cloaked figure didn't see her cringe.

The plump man on the floor groaned. The Dark Lord snapped his head towards Wormtail. With a sneer, Lord Voldemort walked towards the bloody man. Not wanting to dirty his hands with the man's worthless blood, he brought Wormtail's face towards him with his foot. Wormtail let out a whimper when he looked straight into the most-feared lord's blazing red eyes.

Sensing his fear, the Dark Lord chuckled. "Now, Wormtail, I understand we all make mistakes. I am a fair man so I'll give you another change." Wormtail released the breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Rethinking what he just said, in a flash he turned around. With his wand aimed towards the plump man, he quietly whispered the most dreaded word. Wormtail started screaming loudly, begging for mercy. It felt as if white-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain; he was screaming more loudly than he'd ever screamed in his life.

"Now listen carefully, Wormtail," Voldemort sneered, "if you fail me again, I promise that I will put an end to your pathetic existence and I will make it fast. Don't worry, Wormtail. I am a man of my word." With that said, Voldemort let the curse drop and he walked towards his seat. The Lord slammed his hand against the table, making everyone jump in their seats. "I will get the girl! If I don't have the girl by the end of this month, then many heads will be rolling here! Am I understood?"

The only sound that could be heard in the room was Wormtail's silent sobbing near the fireplace.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was at the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Severus Snape to return from his meeting with Voldemort. The man had told him a week ago that Peter Pettigrew was supposed to retrieve Stephen Granger's daughter. It was not known why Voldemort wanted the young girl, but one could only assume that it was not good. Nothing involving Voldemort was good.

The Headmaster turned around when he heard footsteps approaching him. The man he was waiting for appeared from the shadows.

"Severus," Dumbledore acknowledged.

"Proffesor," Snape nodded his head once at Dumbledore in greeting.

"I'm sure you have news for me."

Severus nodded his head. He approached the headmaster. "Ms. Granger is to be retrieved by the end of this month. If not, then Pettigrew will be murdered by the Dark Lord."

The Headmaster shook his head at the news. At times, Dumbledore believed Pettigew's decision to become a Death Eater was his fault. Everyone knew he became a follower because fear struck into the man's heart. Yet, Dumbledore could've helped the man. Now, Pettigrew will die if he doesn't bring Ms. Granger to Voldemort.

He faced Snape. "Is it now known why he wants Stephen's daughter?"

Snape nodded. The words that emitted from Severus' mouth were not what Dumbledore expected.

"The Dark Lord wants her to become a Death Eater."

* * *

Hermione dug into her large bag, searching for her scarf. The weather seemed to be getting windy, and the girl brought a scarf so she wouldn't get cold. The brunette pulled the scarf from her bag, quickly wrapping it around her neck. Plus, Hermione didn't want the hickeys she received last night at the party to show.

She looked down upon her outfit, flatting her black jacket with her hands. When Tony had left, Hermione didn't know what possessed her to go to her mother's room. She hasn't been in that room since her mother's funeral, which was three years ago. She made her way towards her mother's vanity. There were her makeup and her perfumes, left the way she last put them. There were two-framed pictures placed upon her vanity; one was of Hermione and her mother when they went to Piccadilly Circus, and another one was of Hermione's father. Hermione knew that her mother always loved her father; she once admitted it when she was drunk. What Hermione never did understand was why her parents ever divorced. Hermione never knew the reason why they did it. She never asked, and her mother never brought it up.

Hermione opened her mother's closet. Inside, she saw the black suit her mum wore for a meeting with her publisher. Hermione sighed as she pulled the outfit out of the closet. Hermione smiled as she remembered the day. Ms. Leadwort took Hermione out for dinner because her publisher said that they wanted a sequel from the first book she wrote. Hermione have never seen her mother so happy. Sadly, the sequel was never finished.

Going inside her mother's restroom, she pulled her mother's flat iron from the cabinet underneath the sink. She walked back inside her mother's room and saw her pearls on the vanity. With a smile, Hermione connected the flat iron.

Pulling the rubber-band from her now-straight hair, Hermione's hair let loose as she wrapped the rubber-band around the stems of the bouquet of flowers she was holding. She wanted to make sure that the flowers were not going to scatter because of the recent wind. Spotting her mother's grave, Hermione slowly made her way towards the tomb. Placing the daisies (her mother's favorite flowers) next to the tomb, Hermione kneeled in front of it.

She placed a kiss on her fingertips. She gently began tracing the letters on the tombstone

**_Elizabeth Leadwort_**

**_(January 19, 1957-October 15, 1992)_**

**_Beloved Mother, Friend, and Sister_**

**_You'll always be in our hearts_**

* * *

"A death eater?" Dumbledore gasped. In all his years of spying, Snape has never seen Dumbledore so concerned. It only made Snape wonder why Granger's daughter was so special.

Dumbledore rubbed his face with his hands. He pushed his moon-shaped glasses up his nose. Snape saw his usual twinkle was not there; the news burned it out. "What do they want with the girl?"

Snape sighed. He sat down on the bench that was next to him. "You should already know why, Proffessor."

Dumbledore turned his back on Snape. He leaned against the railing as he looked out towards the Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore could see the sun rising from the east. The Scottish blue sky was being infiltrated with an orange tint. The two colors mixed like in a painting. Dumbledore sighed.

"I want two people from the Order to always keep a watch on the Granger girl. We'll not tell Stephen at the moment because he's..." A stern look overcame Dumbledore's face for a mere second. It was gone so quick that Snape believed he had imagined it. "Tell them to make sure they're under the Disillusionment Charm. Tell Tonks and Alastor to keep guard today." It was all they could do at the moment without freaking out the young girl.

Snape nodded his head once, signaling to Dumbledore that he will tell the two Order members.

Before he left, Snape walked towards Dumbledore, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Dumbledore did not shift.

"You need to remember that she's not who you think she is, Albus. Before you do something irrational," Snape inquired.

Dumbledore took a quick glance at Snape before he glided out of the Astronomy tower. He already knew she wasn't, but he couldn't help the dread that overcame him.

* * *

Once everyone has left the "dining room," Bellatrix made her way towards her lord. Hearing Bellatrix's heels clicking on the floor, Voldemort opened his blazing eyes. He turned them towards Bellatrix; he saw her shiver which brought a small smirk to play on his lips. Bellatrix threw herself upon Voldemort's feet when she reached him.

Voldemort petted Bellatrix's curly hair affectionately. "My most loyal follower."

Bellatrix connected her dark eyes with her lord's. "M'lord, I want to volunteer myself for the task. I want to kill the girl."

Voldemort chuckled. "As much as I admire your bloodlust, Bellatrix, I must have the girl alive."

Bellatrix whimpered as she brought her head down. "Why is she so important, m'lord?"

Voldemort angrily stood from his seat, pushing Bellatrix away from his feet. "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS THAT SHOULD NOT BE ANSWERED!"

Bellatrix started sniffling as she quickly started kissing the bottom of Voldemort's robes. "I'm so sorry; please, please, forgive me for being so upfront."

Voldemort smirked. He kneeled in front of the psychotic witch. He lifted her chin with his hand so she could stare into his eyes. He leaned forward and began gently kissing her jaw. He felt her stiffen before she finally relaxed to his ministrations.

Voldemort pulled back. "She is important to Dumbledore and me, Bella. I want to have her first before Dumbledore does."

* * *

"Hey, Mum," Hermione whispered. She wrapped the scarf more tightly around her neck. The wind was blowing stronger, and she didn't want her hickeys to show. Her mother does not need to know what she does at her friends' parties.

"How have you been?" Hermione took a moment, as if waiting for a reply. "Great! I do hope that people are treating you nice in heaven. Y'know, giving you extra coffee and massages because I know just how much you love those two things. I cannot not even count with five hands how many times we went to masseuses." Hermione chuckled quietly; the memories flooding back to her.

"Everything's been okay with me. Doing good at college. Umm... everything's done with Tony; he was a bloody twat. Totally irrelevant to me now. Aunt Tanya is fine as well. She misses you at times. She's a wonderful guardian; she's still getting used to it and all..." Hermione felt her voice crack as she stared at her mother's name. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, smiling. "I just came to visit you because it's been a while. Missed talking with you."

Hermione looked down at her outfit. She excitedly look up at her mother's tomb. "Did you notice what I'm wearing?" She fingered the pearls that were wrapped around her neck.

Hermione was about to open her mouth again when she heard a snap behind her. The girl quickly stood up as she whipped around. She frantically looked around, but saw nobody. Hermione shrugged; it was probably the wind. She turned back to her mum's grave. She blew a kiss at the grave.

"Cheers, mum." She quickly walked out of the graveyard. It was getting late; Tanya was bound to start worrying about her... To be entirely honest, she just needed to get the hell out of there.

* * *

"You clumsy fool! You could've got us caught, Nymphadora!" Ex-Auror Alastor Moody screeched at the tiny Metamorphmagus.

They were both hiding behind a pair of bushes that were not far away from the grave the girl was visiting. Tonks had lost her footing and she fell backwards, snapping some twigs along the way. Tonks could've sworn that Moody was 'bout to send her a Reducto curse for almost blowing up their covers.

Tonks' hair turned red as she turned upon Mad-Eye; she was one of the few who was not afraid of him as they both had a close relationship. "Don't call me Nymphadora," she stated, irritated.

Mad-eye huffed before he quickly started wobbling away.

"Where're you going?" Tonks called out.

Moody turned around, exasperated at the clumsy fool's question. "Where d'ya think? I'm off to go buy some bunnies from Hagrid!"

Tonks walked in front of him. She gently patted his cheek with her hand. "Now, now, no need to be grouchy. I was just making sure. Let's go before we loose the girl." She pulled on his arm to get him going.

He angrily pulled his arm away from Tonks' grip. With speed that Tonks didn't know he had, he led the way the girl just walked from. Tonks could hear him muttering about insolent children and constant vigilance. The Auror truly believed that she should win a cruise for the paranoid ex-Auror. The bloke had some serious issues.

* * *

Hermione quickly opened the door and slammed it shut when she got home. She had the strangest feeling that someone was following her home. Yet, every time Hermione would turn around, nobody was there. The girl snapped the lock to its place, making sure that no one was coming inside. She jumped when she heard Tanya's voice.

"There ya are!" The blonde exclaimed, not really looking at her niece. Hermione turned to her erratic aunt. She was currently dressed in a large band shirt that she got for a pound in a garage sale. Her hair was wrapped with tin foil as she had just dyed her hair again. Hermione gently smiled as Tanya walked straight towards the kitchen. Hermione followed her aunt into the kitchen.

"So what color this time?" Hermione asked as she sat down on a chair.

Tanya took a large chocolate cake from the fridge as she answered, "I thought red could suit me becuz of my green eyes and all, y'know..."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed as her aunt trailed off. Her aunt never did that; the woman was talkative, and when she started to talk, she talked. Hermione looked up to see Tanya gaping at her, her mouth slightly hanging.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Tanya smiled softly as she set the cake on the kitchen counter. "You look a lot like your mother with your hair straightened. She used to straighten it a lot. Wearing your mother's clothes doesn't help either."

Hermione smiled. "I know." The brunette stood from her seat. "I'm going to my room, yeah?"

Tanya nodded, cutting a large chunk a cake for her.

* * *

Mad-eye was currently throwing rocks at a pair of screeching birds when Tonks came running towards his direction. She seemed to be in distress.

Mad-eye rushed towards her, concerned about what had the Auror like this. "What?" He demanded.

Tonks pointed behind her. "There's Death Eaters coming this way. Right now."


	2. Vicious People

Hermione quickly changed out of her mother's clothes, throwing the suit and the pearls back inside her mother's room. She did't even know if they landed upon the bed, but she didn't care. She just couldn't stand looking like her mother anymore. She could only take things so much.

Hermione changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. Strangely, the weather in London was surprisingly hot. Truthfully, Hermione did not like the heat. It gave her a headache and a bloody nose; it was rather disgusting. Sighing, the girl walked towards her stereo and popped in her Nirvana disc. She smiled softly as Kurt Cobain's voice slashed through her room, reaching her ears. The girl flopped on top of her bed, closing her eyes for a minute.

* * *

Tanya rolled her eyes when she heard the blaring music coming from Hermione's room. She should've never have given Herms the old Nirvana disc she found in the attic. The girl has been hooked on it for the past month. Every time Hermione came back home from her job, she always blared the music to its max. Tanya didn't understand why Hermione was so obsessed with the disc, but she didn't complain.

Tanya was making her way up the stairs to her room when she heard the doorbell ring. The woman groaned as she started walking back down the stairs. It better not be that rotting bastard that Hermione used to date because the blonde will not hesitate to give him a piece of her mind. The doorbell rang again.

"I heard! Just give me a minute!" She yelled, annoyed.

The blonde reached the door and flung the door open, not caring about her appearance. However, the blonde knew that she wasn't the only one. In front of her stood a woman in weird clothing: a pair of black robes with a black dress underneath. There was an air of innocence around the pretty woman, yet by the look of her eyes, Tanya knew she was anything but innocent.

Bellatrix pushed her way inside the house, sneering at the inferiority of the place. Tanya grabbed the woman by the arm, angered by the stranger's boldness. Bellatrix pulled her wand out of her holster and pointed it underneath Tanya's chin. Bellatrix gagged at the woman's touch. She yanked her arm away from Tanya's grip. Didn't it know how to respect its superiors?

She jammed her wand on the filth's throat. "How dare you touch me, you filthy muggle?" Bellatrix growled.

Tanya scoffed. "What are you gonna do with that stick? Poke me to death?"

Bellatrix grinned. Oh, the mystery for them! If only they all knew; she loved their ignorance. If only Bellatrix wasn't ignorant herself then she would've seen something inside the woman's green eyes, something important. "Of the sorts." Bella whipped her wand and sent towards Tanya a silent incantation.

At that moment, Order member Remus Lupin bolted inside the room. He put a protecting charm over both the woman and him, saving Tanya from unbearable pain. Remus held his guard up for Bellatrix's next move. What he didn't expect, however, was Bellatrix disappear in a puff of black smoke. His eyes widened as he realized where she could be going. He ran up the stairs, going two at a time. His heart clenched painfully when he heard a high-pitched scream coming from the end of the hallway. Feeling Moony shift in him (the full moon was only two nights ago), he ran behind Bellatrix in a blink of an eye. Bella swirled in shock at the man behind her. She quickly masked it, however.

Remus quickly glanced at Hermione to see her unconscious on the floor. He turned to Bellatrix-not caring that she was a female-he belligerently grabbed her by the hair. He started dragging her towards the balcony.

Beatrix shrieked, trying to reach her dropped wand. "Let go off me, you filthy half-breed!"

Remus growled before he aggressively pushed Bellatrix off the balcony. The anger within him intensified when he saw the wicked witch evaporate into smoke, but not before she wandlessly sent a Fiendfyre towards the house. Remus looked downwards to see Arthur Weasley, Kingsley, and Tonks trying to turn off the fire.

Remus couldn't believe he let the damn witch go! She was right in front of him, ready to be killed! And he let that damn witch slip though his fingers like grains of sand!

The werewolf was about to jump off the balcony when he heard a groan behind him. He turned around to see the Granger girl coming back to consciousness. He quickly gathered the girl into his arms. Without a second thought and without Dumbledore's consent, he apparated back to Grimmauld Place. The girl needed to be safe.

* * *

Tanya gasped as her eyes snapped open. She frantically looked around the room, trying to remember what happened before she became unconscious. She was in a pristine, white-colored room. It seemed that she was in a hospital room. She looked down to see she wasn't wearing no hospital gown; well, that took that out. She propped herself up on her shoulders. That's when she came face to face with a scruffy-looking man. Her breath caught up in her throat. She knew those amber eyes anywhere; those amber eyes that made him look older than he actually was; those amber eyes that she hasn't seen since her niece's birth.

"Remus," she breathed.

The said-man leaned back on his seat, smiling at the weirdly-dressed woman in front of him. It brought him joy to know that she hasn't changed one bit since the last time he saw her. Even though he knew that she mosy definitely had.

"Hello, Tanya. How ya been?" Remus smiled; her face was turning redder by the second.

Tanya hastily crawled to the scruffy man. They stared into each other's eyes for long seconds before she lifted her hand and she began hitting the werewolf's arm. After seventeen years, that's all he was going to say to her!?

Remus chuckled. He lifted his hands to try to block the younger woman's blows. "So I see you haven't changed one bit." His smile went away when he saw the amber flash in his ex-girlfriend's green eyes. He sighed as the memories came flooding back to him. He smiled one last time, getting up so he can be on his way. Tanya's stomach dropped when she saw him do that.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" Tanya exclaimed. She jumped off her bed and reached for the werewolf's arm, turning him around.

Remus sighed as he adoringly stared at the tin foil on her hair. So she still liked to experiment. He tenderly stroked Tanya's cheek. "Still blonde?"

Tanya shook her head. "Decided to go red this time."

He smiled. "My little redheaded spitfire. Oh how I missed you, Leadwort."

Tanya leaned in to the werewolf's touch. He had no idea how much she missed him too. She felt some tears pricking on the corner of her eyes. "You never needed to send me away. Y'know that when I said 'forever,' I actually meant it."

Remus pulled his hand away as if the skin turned into fire. He knew that she meant it. That wasn't the bad thing; the bad thing was that he want it.

"You know that couldn't happen. It still can't happen."

She angrily faced him, standing on her tippy-toes so she stare straight into his eyes. "Why not?" She yelled. "It's almost been two decades since it happened, Remus! I know that you already know that I did change."

Remus turned his back on the now-redhead. Oh yes, he did knew. He could smell it off her.

Tanya growled at Remus' action. _Little bitch_, she thought. She frustratingly stomped around him so she can face him again. "Remus!"

He couldn't take it anymore. All the anger, all those years of guilt and suffering because of what he did finally got to him. He thanked Merlin that Tanya was never frightened by the intensity of his anger. He grabbed the girl by her shoulders, stating straight into the amber eyes that he created.

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND IF I TELL YOU!" He yelled as he shook Tanya by her shoulders.

She placed her hands on top of his. She wasn't going down without a fight. He couldn't do this to her again. "THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND, REMUS! FOR CHRIST'S SAKES, DON'T PUSH ME AWAY!"

But he had to.

Eighteen years ago, Remus Lupin met Tanya Leadwort at one of his best mate's (Stephen) wedding. Tanya had ditched the party with a fellow she met only a couple of hours earlier; they both decided to have a nice walk by the lake that was only across the street from the reception. Remus had just been through a full moon; he wasn't in the best mood to be at the party. He only came because he didn't want to miss out on Stephen's big day. He decided to have a friendly stroll himself, not knowing that he was about to meet the love of his life.

He was skipping rocks when he see her. She had her natural hair color at the time; a golden brown color that reminded him of the sandy beaches where he grew up. He could see her laughing with a bloke that he recognized as one of Stephen's cousins. He was about to leave when he heard the distressed noises the woman was making. He turned around to see the bloke forcing his tongue down the pretty girl's throat. Angered by the pig's actions, Remus pulled the man off the beautiful girl, punching him square on the face. With sick satisfaction, he felt something crunch beneath his fingers.

The bloke stood on his feet, holding his bloody nose. "What the hell, man?"

Remus advanced on the man, making him take a couple steps back. "You better leave my sight in the next ten seconds because if you don't, I promise that you'll be receiving way worse than that."

The man run away in fear. Remus turned around when he felt someone touch his shoulder. There he saw the beautiful girl he spotted from across the lake. She was dressed in the beautiful bride's maids dress, however hers was more intricate because she was the maid of honor. He looked down to see her blue heels gave her a stretch in height. He turned his attention back to woman's face.

Tanya smiled gently at the scruffy man. She was grateful of what he did. If he wasn't here, lord knows what would've happened. She pulled the man into a gently hug. She felt him stiffen, but relaxed once used to her touch. She chuckled when he awkwardly patted her back.

She pulled back with an eyebrow raised. "Never been touched by a woman before?" She teased.

Remus rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Been a while."

The woman started laughing at her hero's awkwardness. It astounded her that this bashful boy was the same man who just saved her a couple of minutes ago. He maybe had a double personality. She extended her hand. "Tanya Leadwort," she introduced herself. "I'm the bride's younger sister."

Remus smiled, taking Tanya's hand. "Remus Lupin, one of Stephen's mates."

She brought her lips near his ear. He felt himself shudder as he felt her plump lips tickle his ear. "I would've been with Stephen more if I knew his friends were that gorgeous." She pulled back to smile that brilliant smile at him.

For the rest of the night, both of them stayed at the lake. They talked about everything and anything. It felt as if they have known each other for several years when in reality they have just met. It was exquisitely amazing.

After that night, they met more and talked more. Remus finally had the courage to ask her on a date after several months of talking with her. He was relieved to know that he had read her signs correctly as she was ecstatic when he asked her. Their first date was quaint but romantic. They both drove to the middle of no where and stared at the stars. Tanya could not think of a more perfect date. For eleven months, everything was going great. Then, Tanya told Remus that she had just come across an ex-boyfriend of hers. Not only was he her ex-boyfriend, but he was the one who took her virginity.

Tanya told Remus that she was going to have dinner with him the next day so they can catch up with each other. That was when Remus became acquainted with the green-eyed monster. And how did Remus let him take control of the situation! Remus had waited for Tanya at her flat all night. But she never came. It wasn't until the next morning that she arrived back home. What angered Remus even more was that she didn't return alone, but that fucking virginity-taking bitch!

Remus and Tanya had their very first fight that night. Soon, that fighting turn into possessive sex. And that sex, made something inside Remus shift. Moony made his presence appear. Without a second thought, Moony bit into Tanya's flesh, possessing her as his. It wasn't until after they were done when Remus finally realized what he did. He quickly apparated to Stephen's house, and gently placed Tanya on the couch. He called for Stephen. Taking one last glance at Tanya, he turned around and apparated.

They never saw each other after that. Not one single time. That changed, however, when Hermione was born. They both caught a glimpse of each other. They didn't run to each other or talked to each other; they acted as if they didn't know each other. Tanya noticed that he looked the same: scruffy hair, worn-out face, and ghastly clothes. However, he looked as of he has gone through hell since she last saw him. Consumed with anger, she hoped he did. Remus saw that her golden brown hair was long gone; now replaced by an auburn shade. The werewolf's heart stopped for a second when her scent reached his nostrils. He could smell it; it was there. He had changed her into a werewolf.

Remus sighed as he came back from his trip down memory lane. It was all his fault. He turned to face the redhead in front of him. He placed his fingertips on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, my love," he whispered, tears unashamedly running down his scarred face.

Tanya's face scrunched up in confusion at his statement. Sorry? Why was he sorry? It wasn't until she started feeling tired when she realized what he was doing. She tried pushing him off. Yet, she couldn't; he was too strong for her.

"Please, please, don't! Don't do this! It won't change anything! God, Remus! Remus!" She sobbed.

It was too late. She closed her eyes. All the memories of her life as Tanya Leadwort slowly drained out of her. When she woke up the next day at her small loft in Chiswick, she was Sara Rose.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rushed inside Grimmauld Place with speed of a man with one-hundred and fourteen years of age has never possessed before. He had just received Kingsley's patronus, informing him about the incident that had occurred at the Leadwort's house. Dumbledore cried tears of joy when he heard that the Granger girl had come unharmed from the situation. However, Tanya Leadwort's memories were charmed because Voldemort was hoping to use the family member as bait. He was told that the woman was now residing in Chiswick as a temp. Dumbledore sighed at the information. If Hermione was anything like her mother then she wasn't going to take this calmly.

Tonks smiled softly when she saw Dumbledore walked in. With a nod of his head, he signaled for the Auror to lead the way towards the room Hermione was living in. The Auror did as requested and began walking up the stairs. After walking down a long hallway, they finally arrived in front of the door Hermione was in. Tonks was about to leave when Dumbledore softly grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Please floo Lily and James Potter. I would like to place a request upon them," Dumbledore ordered.

Tonks nodded her head. She wondered why Dumbledore needed Mr. and Mrs. Potter for.

As if reading her thoughts, Dumbledore grinned at the tiny girl. "I believe Lily and James are the only ones who best fit the job that I want to give them."

With that said, Dumbledore opened the door and walked inside the candle-lit room. His heart jumped up his throat as he saw the doppelgänger of Elizabeth Leadwort. Hermione looked exactly like her mother, except her nose. He knew that was Stephen's nose.

He slowly glided next to the bed. Pulling his wand out, he silently bewitched her awake. In a second, the brunette snapped her eyes opened. She gasped as she let her eyes scan the room. Her eyes soon landed upon himself. He controlled his emotions when he saw her electrifying brown eyes give him a run down. She was as curious as he remembered.

He sat down next to her on the bed. He watched as the teenager backed away from him, protectively wrapping her arms around her legs.

Before he could address her, she opened her mouth to speak. Even her voice sounded like Elizabeth's: smooth and strong. "Who are you?" She demanded.

He intertwined his hands together. "Before I tell you, I need you to promise me that you'll keep an open mind."

He could see the wheels turning in her head, contemplating whether it was a good idea to trust him. She slowly nodded her head. A small smile appeared on Dumbledore's face. They were making progress; that was good, that was really good.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he introduced.

He saw her face contort in confusion. "Huh?"

"Remember I told you to keep an open mind?" She nodded. "Now, this may be hard to understand, and you may scoff at it but it is all true."

Her eyebrows lifted. He took it as a sign to continue on. "Hermione-"

"How do you know my name?" She interrupted. Dumbledore gave her a stern face, promising that he will tell her in a minute and answer all the questions she had.

"Hermione," he started again. "There is a special school for special students. A school where these students are taught how to control their magic because they are born with the ability to charm things and vanish them. You, Hermione, are one of these people."

What happened next was not what he expected. Hermione started laughing. She was laughing so hard that her face turned as red as a tomato. She wiped a tear that was dripping down the side of her face. She turned her attention back to the old man in front of her. Hermione could not believe this nutter! He was completely mental! She needed to find Tanya and get the hell out of here! She would soon have to call the authorities so she can make sure that this old rocker won't follow her home.

"Magic?" She joked. "So you're telling me that I can do some Hocus Pocus crap? Honestly, man, what have you sniffed or smoked?"

Dumbledore almost seemed offended by the comment. "You promised an open mind?"

She nodded. "Well yeah, but that was before you started talking about magic and all of the sort. Everybody knows that magic does not exist. It's just fairytales your mum would tell you at bedtime. It's all child-play!"

Dumbledore smirked before he took his wand out. It was as if he was talking to Elizabeth all over again. She gave him the same reaction. He will soon win her over if she was anything like her mother. And after just spending the past half-hour with her, he has seen that she definitely is Elizabeth Leadwort's daughter.

He aimed his wand towards the vase at the bedside table. The vase soon started levitating towards Hermione. The girl's eyes widened as the vase landed upon her lap. She shook her head. No, it couldn't be true! It was all a myth! A story to keep a child happy!

Hermione threw the vase at the wall. The antique shattered to a million of pieces. The brunette turned towards Dumbledore. "Fix it."

Hermione hated the knowing smirk that appeared on the old man's face. With the swish of his stick, the vase became intact. It looked freshly made and new. Still not believing her eyes, she saw a moveable mirror placed upon the back of the room. Hermione ran to it. He couldn't possibly do this.

In a flash, she threw the long mirror out the window. It smashed to a million of pieces when it reached the floor. Still not satisfied, Hermione grabbed a brush from the vanity. With all the strength her uncoordinated arm had, she threw the brush as far as she could. It was impossible for the man to bring the brush back. It couldn't be accomplished. Yet, her knees buckled when she saw the brush back on the man's hand, covered in dirt and moss. She looked out the window to see the mirror repaired, just like the vase. She turned around to face the man. Her breathing started increasing; she felt her heart pounded against her chest. This was all a dream... It had to be. There is no such thing as magic! It was all a damn myth! She quickly ran out of the room. She had to find Tanya and walk away. Hermione could hear the man chasing after her. SHE HAD TO GET OUT OF HERE!

She ran down the stairs. Screaming on the top of her lungs, Hermione frantically searched for her only living family member. "Tanya! Tanya! C'mon, sweetheart! We gotta go! These people are dangerous! We have to leave!" Hermione opened and closed every door in the hallway. She wasn't going to stop until she found her erratic aunt. Nobody is going to be able to stop her. No one.

She was about to open a door when a scruffy man grabbed her hand. He pulled her into a comforting hug, but Hermione didn't want nothing of the sort. She just wanted Tanya. She tried to pull off the man; he tightened his grip on her.

"Where is Tanya? Tell me now! Where is she?" She yelled, her eyes filling with tears. This was all too much. She wasn't nobody special! She wasn't a witch! She was an ordinary girl who just wanted to travel the world with the man she loved, whoever the fuck that was! They couldn't take that away from her! It wasn't right; it wasn't fair!

She kept struggling. "Tell me now or I'll burn this house and lot of you to the ground! I'm being bloody serious! I am not fucking around! I will kill you all if Tanya is found harmed!"

The man whispered something in Hermione's ear that made her stop, made her freeze. "I'm sorry," was what he said. Sorry? What was he sorry for?

The man finally let her go. Hermione stood still as she stared straight into space. The brunette just wanted the earth to swallow her. Why was the man sorry? "About what?" She finally asked.

Remus sighed. He gently grabbed the girl's shoulders. "Because we have to protect your aunt, we had to erase her memories about her life. Currently, she believes she is a temp from Chiswick named Sara Rose."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Everybody who gathered around did not make a sound or made a move. If a pin was dropped, it would have sounded like a lion's roar. Hermione changed that.

"A temp? At Chiswick?" Hermione turned to the man in front of her. Before anyone could stop her, Hermione's hand made contact with Remus' cheek. Everyone winced at the sound. It sounded as if it hurt. Remus, not shocked by the ordeal, let his head hang. He knew he received that. He smelled the anger radiating off the girl.

"How DARE you take away her memories? Protect her? Protect her from what? What do you fucking mean by that?" Hermione then turned to everyone in the room. Her eyes roamed everybody's faces, making eye contact with each person. "Who the hell are you people? Who do you think you are? Are you all just here to ruin my life? So many questions, and nobody is fucking answering them!" Everybody still stayed quiet. "Yet, you can all definitely make decisions, can't you? I want my aunt and I want her now."

Dumbledore walked towards the girl, standing in front of her. He slowly walked towards her. "I promise to tell you everything if you keep an open mind."

Hermione shook her head. No, fuck that, these people already let her down. She's only known them for a couple of hours and they already took away what she most cared about. These people were evil, vicious.

Dumbledore took in a shaky breath. "If you want the answers, you have to listen to me. You must understand why we did what we did. You need to be rational."

Hermione chuckled, a sad chuckle that struck fear into everyone's hearts. Dumbledore had to be careful, or serious consequences will occur.

"Hermione, please."

The girl turned to the man. "I'll believe everything you tell me. Only if it's the truth. I want no lies, tell me everything. If I find out that you told me a single lie, I'll do things that I won't regret."

Hermione turned on her heel and headed straight into the first room she saw. With a domineering aura around her, she signaled for Dumbledore to follow her inside her room. Hoping for the best, Dumbledore followed Hermione into the room. He closed the door shut behind her.

Everyone expected this to happen. Hermione was Elizabeth Leadwort's daughter. And the thing about Elizabeth Leadwort was that it was not a smart idea to mess with the people she loved. Because Elizabeth would make your insides your outsides and she'll shove it down your throat to eat.


	3. To Black

Hermione sat down on the bed, bringing her feet up to her chest. So she was literally alone in the world now. Her mother was gone, and now these people took Tanya away from her. Hermione only hoped that this was all a nightmare she would wake up soon. Then, she would go downstairs and eat Tanya's horrendously made pancakes. After that, she would go to college. Lastly, visit her mother's grave. It was her everyday routine. A normal routine that she loved. And now... it was all shot down to hell.

Hermione's attention was turned to the headmaster when she left the bed shift. So it was true. As much as she hated to admit it, magic was true and real. Hermione flashed back to all the stories her mum would tell her. Great stories about adventure and magic. Stories about a strong wizard who defeated an evil man who wanted to take over the world. Hermione wondered if those stories were true also, and not just silly bedtime stories her mum made up. She hoped they were.

Again, Hermione asked the first question. Dumbledore knew that he had to be completely honest. Hermione was in a fragile state right now. One small thing could just set her off. Once she was off, Dumbledore knew that he would lose her. And that was not an option if he was being entirely honest.

"Who are you?" She asked again.

"I am Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, head-"

"I mean, who are you to me?" She interrupted. She was so clever.

He promised he wouldn't lie. "Hermione, I knew your father when he was a student at Hogwarts-"

"My father is magical?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore could sense that she was shock. The old man nodded.

"And a very powerful one, may I add. After he graduated, I held contact with him. We've always had a close relationship. Then, I received a wedding invitation. It was the wedding of your parents, and may I tell you that I have never seen such a couple in love. After a year or so, they had you. Now, you asked me what I am to you. And I promised that I wouldn't lie to you; I am a man of my word, Hermione, and I will tell you."

Hermione held her breath. She nodded her head, signaling him to continue.

"I am your godfather, Hermione," Dumbledore stated.

Hermione stood from her seat. She wasn't shocked that man was her godfather; there was an odd affection that he had towards her, an affection of one he cares about. So Hermione had a hunch that maybe he was an old family friend. She turned to Dumbledore, furious about something else entirely.

"Then where the hell were you when I needed you? I thought I was alone! My mother died of cancer, and nobody but Tanya was there to console me! Not even my own father came! Lord knows where the fuck he is! Sure as hell he wasn't with me when my mum died!" Hermione yelled.

Dumbledore walked towards the girl, enveloping her in his hug. Hermione let him, but she didn't return the hug. "Hermione, I couldn't see you because we had to keep you safe."

Hermione pulled from his hug. "There it is again!" The girl pulled on her hair. What did he mean by that? "What are you protecting me from? What is it with 'keeping you safe' crap?"

Dumbledore sat down again. "There is a dark wizard who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He was a student at Hogwarts before he made seven horcruxes-"

"What is that?" Hermione interrupted again.

Dumbledore sighed. "Hermione, let me finish. And if you have any questions at the end I'll answer them."

Hermione nodded, her face flushing red. She was always a person who liked it when people went straight to the point. She couldn't help it if she interrupted. She was just curious. Yet, she swore to cooperate so she stayed quiet.

Dumbledore smiled, thanking the girl. He continued on with his explanation. "Horcruxes are little items where you place a piece of your soul. This is done by interrupting the balance of nature; shortly saying: you have to kill someone before their time. This wizard believes that magical beings born of pureblood descent, only magical parents, are worth in our world. However, if you are a magical being born of non-magical parents then you are inferior to the purebloods."

Hermione laughed at the philosophy. That was the most absurd thing she's ever heard! Who did this guy think he is? Hitler? Oh, the magical world seems like a wonderful place alright.

"So what am I?" Hermione asked.

"You are a half-blood. Your father is pure-blooded, but your mother is a muggle-"

"A what?" Hermione interrupted again. She stood up from her seat. He better not be insulting her mother or she swears to god that she'll...

"It's just a term us magical folk use for people who are non-magical," Dumbledore explained. Hermione nodded, calming down. "So Voldemort would consider you inferior because your mother is obviously not of pureblood descent."

Hermione scoffed, running her hand through her hair. "That's absolutely ridiculous. We're all the same: made of flesh and blood. There's no difference in the level of power; it's only how you perform it."

Dumbledore's mouth hung slightly at the woman's words. He shut his mouth before she noticed. He felt a sense of pride run through him.

"And that's why he must be stopped because he doesn't only believe this, but there is a war going on about it in our world. Many ancient wizarding families believe in the pureblood philosophy and have become allies with Lord Voldemort. Many muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods are being tormented and killed because of this cause. Our side believes that Voldemort is evil and that it doesn't matter where you're from."

Hermione nodded. There really was a war going on about this? The young woman scoffed at it. Honestly, Voldemort seemed dim-witted. It's not as if people could decide who they are going to be born out of!

"So what does it has to do with me? Is that why Tanya's memories were modified?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes, that's part of why Tanya's memories were modified. However, it is because Voldemort wants to use her as bait."

Hermione's head snapped up. "Bait for what?"

Dumbledore began swirling his thumbs. "For you."

Hermione stood still on her spot. Wait... what? "For me? What does he want to do with me?"

Dumbledore grabbed Hermione's cheeks. He turned her face to face him. He looked straight into her eyes. He didn't want to tell her, but he promised. "Hermione, you are capable of so much, so much m'dear. He wants to use that to his advantage. Plus, you are my goddaughter, he wants me to suffer in fear and sorrow. If you join him, them he will win the war."

Hermione stood from her chair, getting out of her godfather's hold. Her body shook at the information she was given. What the hell has she gotten herself into? Maybe they should take away her memories as well. She would be the niece of Sara Rose, change her name to Clara Rose. She felt as if she was not ready. She couldn't fight in this war. She was only sixteen! They had sixteen-year-olds fighting against powerful wizards? What kinds of war was this? She could turn away, leave it all behind. She could escape and let everyone else fight this no-point war.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned towards her godfather. "Then I guess I won't join him. I'm not a tool to use. I'm not a spawn to be move around. I am my own person, and I'll be damned if I let somebody take that away from me. No dark lord is doing that while I'm still alive! So, what do I have to do?"

Dumbledore smiled. Yes, progress. It was a wonderful thing.

* * *

Lily and James Potter had to admit that they were both shocked to hear that Dumbledore wanted them at Grimmauld Place immediately. Lily came downstairs for a glass of wine when she heard somebody calling through the Floo Network. The redhead walked towards the fireplace to see Tonks' face in the fireplace. Lily smiled at the young Auror. Tonks then informed Lily that Dumbledore had an urgent request to ask upon Lily and James. Lily told Tonks to open the passage; she will tell James what's happening and they would arrive there in a minute. James came downstairs, wondering why his wife was taking such a long time to get a glass of wine. He was surprised to see his wife dressed in a pair of jeans and the emerald sweatshirt he got her for Christmas last year. Lily told James about her conversation with Tonks. Soon James was dressed out of his Puddlemere United jim-jams and they were making their way to Grimmauld Place.

Sensing the tension in the room when they arrived, the couple turned to face each other. They wondered what could have happened since they left this morning. They saw Tonks approach them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Tonks greeted.

James sighed playfully. "Listen, Tonks. I'm gonna have to start calling you Nymphadora if you keep calling me and Lily those titles."

The Marauder smirked when he saw the girl flush red. Finally, he got the girl speechless. Tonks and James were always arguing, and it was rare when James had the winning remark. This happen to be one of those times.

Lily softly hit James against his shoulder, reminding him why they were there. James scowled at his wife. She actually hit harder than she thought. He always tells her that, but she always remarks by saying that he's only being dramatic. Yes, he was a drama queen, but he was not exaggerating that. The woman was strong for a tiny person.

Lily ignored James, and began following Tonks. James pinched the bridge of his nose; she is gonna be the death of him. He only hoped that it will be when she's riding him. Merlin, he was sure that his wife was once a cowgirl in her past life. Because nobody could gain that skill that quick; it is remarkable.

"James!" His wife called; he immediately ran after her.

* * *

Dumbledore and Hermione's heads snapped when they heard the door creak open. A young couple soon walked inside the room. Hermione was amazed at how beautiful this couple was. The woman had long, fiery red hair and piercing emerald green eyes. Her body was slim, but she was shorter than the average height. Nevertheless, she was flawless. The man towered over her. He wore glasses that covered his large, hazel eyes. His black hair was messily plopped on top of his head. They looked like those perfect, Hollywood couples.

Hermione snapped out of her stalker gaze when Dumbledore stood to hug the couple. After exchanging greetings, Dumbledore brought the couple towards Hermione. Their eyes widened when they saw the young teenager sitting on the bed.

Lily turned to Dumbledore. "Is that who I think it is?"

Dumbledore smiled gently at the gifted witch. "And who would that be?"

"Oh my god!" James exclaimed. He walked towards the girl. He kneeled in front of her. He grabbed a tendril of her hair. He let is slip from his hand. "You look just like Elizabeth, except the nose. That's definitely Stephen's nose."

Hermione cracked a smile. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she was going to get along with this man. She didn't know him; she didn't know where he is from. Still, there was something about him that made you feel at ease. James smiled back at her.

He extended his hand towards her. "I'm James Potter," he greeted. He pointed his finger towards his wife. "And that pretty lady is Lily Potter, my wife. So don't try to hit on her because she's been taken for several years now!"

Hermione took James' hand, giggling. "I'm Hermione Granger, apparently the savior or the one who dooms."

James smirked. "Oh, I like this one."

Dumbledore walked towards the pair. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." He turned towards Lily. "Lily, Hermione here has just learned that she posses the ability to perform magic. She has no control over it, and she does not know how to use it. I remember you were a fantastic tutor when you attended Hogwarts, Lily. I was wondering if you could take Hermione in and help her train."

Before Lily could even open her mouth to respond, James already answered, "of course, we'll take her! If Lily won't tutor her then I will. I may be rusty on charms and potions, but I know that I am a master of Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts." He gently tapped Hermione on the chin.

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband. At times she wondered how the hell did she deal with him. She turned her attention to Dumbledore. "I think it'll be best if I was the one to tutor her than the _master_ over here." Lily ignored James scandalized look. She did crack a smile, however, when she heard Hermione laughing.

Dumbledore beamed. "Wonderful! She shall go with you tonight! Tomorrow morning please take her to Ollivanders so her wand can choose her, and we can start on the schooling."

Hermione knitted her eyebrows together. James noticed this as he glanced at Stephen's only kid. He touched the girl's arm.

"Is something matter?" James asked concernedly.

Hermione pointed towards her godfather. "Why can't I attend the school everyone goes to?"

James shook his head. "It'll be too dangerous. Plus, you need extra training. The courses at Hogwarts wouldn't be suffice. Trust me, I should know, I went to the damn school."

Hermione smiled. It saddened her that she couldn't go to the school. She wished she could, however. She imagined how glorious it would look, proud and beautiful. But, this is what her godfather wanted her to do. If that's what he asks her to do, then she will do it. It's not that she already entirely trust everyone. It's just that she would do anything to protect the ones she loved. That's what motivated her to listen to Dumbledore. She will not let Voldemort torture and kill Tanya.

* * *

When Harry heard the Floo Network, he thought Sirius decided to pop in for something to eat since he never has food at his house. He did not expect to see his parents counseling a crying girl who he has never seen before. Harry felt his heart break at the heart-wrenching sobs that came out of the girl. Why was she crying? He could only wonder what this girl has been through.

"James!" Lily called. She was currently holding the distressed girl. Harry could see some tears trickling down his mum's fair face.

James quickly came back inside the family room. In his hand, he was holding a cup of tea for the girl in his wife's arms. James knew the girl was getting no sleep today so he slipped a bit of calming draught inside the tea. He passed the tea to his wife as Hermione was passed into his arms. He felt anger course through him because of what Bellatrix did. They burned Hermione's house down: every memory, every treasured item-was now all for naught. It was gone, and Hermione will never have the possessions ever again.

Hermione pulled back. "Can't it be fixed by magic?" The girl cried.

James shook his head. "I'm so very sorry, Hermione. There's only some things you can do with magic. It's a gift, not a miracle worker, darling."

Lily placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Elizabeth's doppelgänger turned towards her, grabbing the cuppa with a shaky hand. Lily knew that James slipped calming draught into the tea; she could smell it. Still, she believed the girl did need it.

Hermione drank the whole cup in two gulps. After a couple of seconds, she felt herself calming down. She needed Tanya right now; she wanted her, yet she knew that she couldn't. She felt her eyelids get heavy, as if two large boulders was placed on top of her face.

James caught sight of Hermione's position, and he gathered her into his arms. With the calming draught, Hermione isn't going to be able to reach her room before she finally collapses. He looked down at the now-sleeping girl. He smiled at the beaten-down brunette. He knew what she was going through. His own home was burnt with his parents in it. For months, he had ignored everyone, even his wife. If it wasn't for his beautiful Lily, then he would have been a goner. He wanted to be there for Hermione, like how his wife had been for him. He won't let her anger and despair take over her. Because even if it seemed dark and lonely right now, everything is not like that when driven out of the tunnel. There is light and beauty and love. James would make sure Hermione discovered that. You mark his words. He'll do it.

* * *

A group of hooded figures were kneeling in front of the Dark Lord as he sat on his throne. Bellatrix and Pettigrew were in front of the kneeling group. They had just come back from the failed mission. Everyone knew the Dark Lord would finish them for not retrieving the girl, especially now that she was in the hands of Dumbledore. It will be trickier to snatch the girl from the clutches of the Light Side. Yes, they all knew this. Now, Voldemort was going to make them pay.

The figure stood from his throne, and turned towards the man he gave his promise to. Pettigrew threw himself on Dumbledore's feet, knowing what was about to happen.

"M'lord, please. I beg for another chance. I can get the girl; I will!" He begged.

Voldemort softy petted the pathetic, little man. "I am a man of my word." With that, Voldemort raised his wand and send a jet of green light towards Pettigrew. At the end, the man wished he had stayed loyal to his friends. He would've been alive.

Voldemort turned to the others. "What happened?" He bellowed.

Bellatrix raised her head, ready to obey her master. "The half-breed came and destroyed the mission. I was about to have her when he... He threw me off the window. I snuck inside Grimmauld Place, using Kreacher, and I discovered that the aunt's memories were taken away."

Voldemort scoffed. Silly mistake. "Where is she?"

"Chiswick, m'lord."

Voldemort laughed. Dumbledore has lost his touch. "If I remember correctly, the aunt is a werewolf, yes?"

Bellatrix nodded her head. She didn't understand with what that information had to do with anything. She kept listening to the marvelous words of her lord.

"Charms like that don't work on Werevolves. Her memories are still intact."

Bellatrix smiled at that. She stood up, raising her hand. "I volunteer myself to lead the mission."

Voldemort smirked at her bloodlust. He knew she was going to volunteer. And, that's why she was most precious to him. She was a true follower, strong with her values.

"I want her here after the next full moon. It'll be best to get her when she's at her weakest."

Bellatrix laughed gleefully. She would not fail her master this time. She would personally kill herself if she does.

* * *

Lily let the tears she had gathered in her eyes fall down her face. It wasn't fair for the poor girl. She had no family anymore, and now the memories that she had of that lost family were now gone. Completely and utterly gone. She wiped the tears from her eyes, sitting down on the couch. She raised her head when she heard someone approaching her. She smiled at her only child.

"Mum?" Harry asked. He sat down next to his mum on the couch. "You ok?"

Lily nodded, smiling at her son's concern towards her. She patted his knee. "I'm fine, darling."

Harry pointed towards the way his father had just left. "Who was that?"

Lily sighed. She was never one to lie to her son. "That's Hermione Granger, Stephen Granger's only child."

Harry's eyebrows knitted together. Stephen Granger had a daughter? "Is she a squib?"

Lily shook her head. "Far from it, sweetheart. I've sensed her core; it could rival Professor Dumbledore's."

Harry's eyes widened. "That's impossible. She's only a teenager."

Lily smiled. "Harry, that girl is very special. And she's suffered a lot. Please make her feel welcome; don't treat her any differently than how you would treat your friends. She needs normalcy."

Harry nodded. He understood.


	4. Somewhere Not Boring

Harry Potter was startled awake by his father running inside his room, banging on a pot with a wooden spoon. The teenager groaned at his father's tactic. He knew why his father wanted him to get up bright and early. It had everything to do with that Granger girl. Harry had promised to his mum to make Granger feel welcomed, but his dad was taking it a bit too far. He will make the girl feel welcomed when it's noon-not at nine o'clock of the fucking morning!

James kept banging the pot like a drum. "C'mon, Harry! Wakey wakey! You have a busy schedule with a pretty brunette!"

Harry groaned loudly at the bloody noise. Why wasn't his dad like any other old man-bitter and cranky? The teenager stuck his head underneath his pillow, trying to block out that wretched sound. He yelped when he felt his father spank his bum with the wooden spoon.

_That should wake him up_, James thought gleefully. He walked out of his son's room, still banging that damn pot.

Irritated, Harry brought his head from underneath his pillow. He better get out of bed to get ready, or his dad will come back inside his room again. Harry shuddered at what his dad might do to him.

Harry's thoughts came back to the Granger girl. As much as he wanted to do as his mother asked, he didn't know anything about Hermione Granger. What was she like? What did she like? What did she not like? Does she have any friends? Does she like butterbeer? Harry smacked his head at his idiocy. He remembered his mother telling him that Hermione lived with her muggle mother; she probably has never tasted butterbeer then. Harry sighed. He just didn't know what to do. The boy could only guess and go on gut-feeling. It was his only gamble.

Hearing the threatening sound of the pot being banged, Harry quickly dashed out of his bed and into the shower. He didn't want another visit from his father, especially if he was with Sirius.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning to discover that everything that happened last night was not a nightmare conjured by her mind. It had all happened. It was all real and true and it hurt like a bitch's bite. Reality was a heartless motherfucker. Hermione touched her blotchy face. She remembered the news that Dumbledore told her yesterday when she asked if she could go back home. The brunette took a shuttering breath; tears started gaining in her eyes as she remembered his answer.

_"I'm so sorry, Hermione. It was all burned to the ground. Your house is no longer there..."_

She couldn't take it anymore. All the information, all the drama, all the pain from that day finally took its toll on her. She broke down in front of everybody, and bad. Worst than ever before, even when she discovered her mother's corpse in her hospital room when she came back from school. She didn't care that she looked like a complete idiot. All her certificates from school, spelling bee ribbons, pictures that held so many memories, her mother's clothes and perfumes-everything that was rightfully hers was completely gone! There was nothing left. Nothing at all. What hurt her the most was that she was never going to get them back. The clothes she had just wore last morning were also gone. How funny was that; the way you could just easily loose something.

She groaned as she heard someone knock at her door. Hermione quickly wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes. Getting out of bed, she snickered as she noticed her hair was starting to get wavy. There was a knock on the door again. Couldn't the world just leave her alone in peace?! That's all she asked! It's all she wanted!

She walked towards the door, opening it. In front of her, a cut-out cardboard of James stood in front of her. The only difference was that this cut-out had Lily's penetrating emerald green eyes. The boy softly smiled at her. She didn't return his gesture.

He stuck his hand out. "'Lo, I'm Harry Potter. I'm Lily and James' son."

Hermione took his hand, shaking it. Harry almost flinched at the girl's touch; it felt almost lifeless. "Hermione Granger," she said flatly, no emotion.

Harry look down at her clothes. Suddenly remembering what his mother had told him to inform Hermione. Clearing his throat, he awkwardly pointed to the door behind him. "My mum got you some clothes that you can wear today."

The girl gave a ghost of a smile, telling him that she will get the clothes soon. Harry forced a smile on his face; he felt bad for the girl. He was about to leave when he heard her call his name very softly. He turned back to the pretty girl.

She smiled a genuine smile this time. It was small, and barely noticeable, but it was there. He could see it. "Thank you."

Harry smiled, nodding his head. "Come downstairs for breakfast when you're ready." With that, the boy turned to leave Hermione to get ready. He heard the door shut behind him. He kept walking downstairs.

* * *

After showering and changing into the clothes Lily set out for her, Hermione made her way downstairs for breakfast. The teenager's mouth watered instantly when the scent of bacon reached her nostrils. She's never been a meat-eater, but at the moment she really did not give a fuck. She did not have a proper meal yesterday, and now all she could think about was the lovely bacon her teeth were about to sink into. Following the scent like a lost puppy, Hermione drifted towards the dinner room. When she arrived, she saw Lily and Harry piling waffles on their plates. James was coming from the kitchen with a pan full of bacon. Hermione stared only at the pan, wanting nothing more than to snatch it from James' hand. As if sensing the girl's hunger, James turned towards Hermione. A giant smile plastered across the man's face.

"G'morning, Hermione!" He exclaimed happily. He looked at the familiar blue dress. Lily had sized the dress to Hermione's fit (well, what Lily thought was her fit). He saw that his Lily was as right as ever. "I see the dress fits you remarkably. Almost as good as it looks on my wife."

Hermione looked down at the dress she was wearing. Honestly, Hermione did not want to wear the dress. She was perfectly fine wearing the clothes she had. For a fleeting minute, Hermione was going to ask Lily to please take her to her house for a fresh set of clothes. Then reality came tumbling upon her. What house? What clothes? They were all burned and charred. She quickly choked down the uprising tears. She had to forget about the damn house and move on. There was no point anymore! It wouldn't help to get Tanya back.

Lily noticed Hermione's small distress, and motioned for the girl to sit down for breakfast. Smiling softly, the girl sat down across from Harry. Lily was about to ask Harry to please serve Hermione a cup of orange juice when she saw that her son was in a hypnotic stare. His mouth was slightly hanging and his eyes had widened. Hermione didn't notice her son's obvious staring as she was too occupied with her thoughts. James noticed Harry's reaction to Hermione in the blue dress as well. He smirked at that; the father saw somebody tumbling, and he knew that he would soon fall down flat on his face.

Lily decided to finally speak up. "Harry." The boy came out of his trance. After realizing what he did, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. He tried hiding it; he didn't want his dad mocking him later. Oh, that would be traumatic! Lily smiled; she would protect her Harry from his father's attack later. Right now, she was worried about Hermione. "Darling, I have to run to the ministry and I might be there for a while. Your father is going to Grimmauld Place so we can't take Hermione to Diagon Alley for her wand." Lily smirked knowingly as Hermione's head snapped at the word. She finished off, "can you please take her?"

Harry started coughing on his orange juice. After he finally calmed down, he set his cup down. His face was red from the shock that came upon him. Was his mother trying to kill him? Harry didn't know what would happen with Hermione. To be entirely honest, a part of him didn't want to know what would. However, for some strange reason, the boy nodded his head.

Lily clapped her hands together in delight. "Wonderful! Well, I must be off. So much to do and so little time. Thank you James for the waffles; they were delicious." The redhead stood from her seat and proceeded to kiss her boys on their cheeks. Without a second thought, Lily leaned in to kiss Hermione's cheek as well. The girl's eyes widened in shock. She didn't expect the young mother to do that. Lily smiled at her shock. "Have fun." It's not that Lily did it because she had to or out of sympathy. She genuinely liked the girl. If she was anything like Elizabeth (which she knew she was), Lily knew that she was going to love this girl. Smiling want at the thought, Lily apparated out of the house.

James knew that it was his cue to leave as well. Dumbledore flooed him last night, stating that he had to talk with James about important news. The headmaster stated that he couldn't talked to James about it through the Floo Network as it was too dangerous. Understanding, James agreed that he would meet him the next morning at noon then. The man looked at his watch to see that it was ten till noon. He had to hurry and leave. Wiping his mouth, he stood from his seat. Harry's eyes widened, knowing that he was gonna be left alone with Hermione.

_Fuck_, Harry thought. He turned to Hemrione to see her happily munching a strip of bacon. She seemed to be paying no attention to him. That brought a small churn on Harry's stomach.

"Anyway, I must be off as well. I should be back before you guys return from Ollivanders," James stated. He turned to Harry, smirking at him. Harry's eyebrows furrowed at that. What the hell was that about?

James then turned to Hermione. He kissed the girl on the forehead. The girl stood still on her seat. Why were they all being affectionate to her? Why were they so nice? She appreciated it, but it's not like they had to treat her as part as the family. Yet, it made her feel wanted. She hasn't felt that way since yesterday's incident. People thought Hermione felt lost, but she wasn't. She knew what she had to do. She just had to wait for the perfect time to do it.

"See ya later," James said before he as well left with a silent pop. Now it was only Harry and Hermione in the big house. Harry sighed. Well, it would be best just to get it over with.

Putting a smile on his face, Harry thought about what his mother asked him yesterday. He wouldn't let her down. Harry was going to give Hermione a normal day out. Well... as normal as it gets for a witch and a wizard.

* * *

Explaining to Hermione that Harry wasn't allowed to apparate yet (Wizarding Law states that no witch or wizard are allowed to use the magical transportation of apparition until they are able to take the test at the age of seventeen), He told her that they had to resort to the Knight Bus.

"What is apparition?" asked Hermione.

Harry smiled at her curiosity. "It's a magical transportation for witches and wizards. You just make up a mental image of where you want to go and then you pop yourself there."

Hermione nodded at that. She had to learn that as soon as possible.

Hermione watched Harry curiously as he raised his wand in the air, as if hailing for a cab that will never come. Soon, a triple-decker, purple AEC Regent III RT appeared out of thin air. Startled by the sudden arrival, Hermione clutched Harry's arm. Where the hell did that bus come from?

"What the fuck?" Hermione stated in shock. Harry chuckled at the brunette's reaction. Well, she had a mouth.

An eighteen or nineteen-looking man with protruding ears and quite a few pimples stood in the entrance of the bus. He wore a purple uniform as to go with the colour of the Knight Bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening," the pimply conductor stated. He looked up to see Harry Potter in front of him.

Stan's face turned red as he looked at the boy. He reached out and smacked Harry at the back of his head. The smacked boy groaned at the hit. Hermione came from behind Harry. Stan pulled back when he saw the angry look on the brunette's face. She was really pretty actually.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What was that for?" Hermione yelled. She wasn't close to Harry, but it was totally uncalled for somebody to just whack you in the back of the head.

Stan took his hat off and slicked his hair back with his sweaty hand. "Well, hello there," Stan stated coyly. He winked at Hermione. The girl's face scrunched up in disgust.

She stuck her hand in front of his face. "Not in a million years." The girl haughtily pushed Stan out of her way and walked inside the Knight bus.

Stan towards Harry, who looked like he was about to rip his head off. The boy was about to follow Hermione when Stan stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y'know," Stan started. Harry knew that what Stan was 'bout to say was gonna want Harry to kill the pimply freak in front of him right now. "That bird, she's really pretty. If you want to pay me back for losing that bet on the match between the Cannons and Puddlemere, you can set up a date with me 'n her."

Harry quickly pushed Stan off him, throwing the three galleons that he owed Stan in front of his face. The conductor quickly went to his feet to pick them up. With the same air Hermione left with, the boy walked inside the Knight bus. Before leaving, he turned to Stan. "That bird was Stephen Granger's daughter." Stan's eyes widened at the news. Harry smiled at the reaction that he brought from the sleaze. "Don't try that again if I was you. Also, our ride to Diagon Alley should be free unless you want me to tell Stephen." Leaving Stan in shock on the ground, Harry turned to look for Hermione.

It didn't take long as she was too busy admiring the inside of the bus. She was sitting on one of the unbolted seats. Harry sat next to her. He put his arm around the girl. He felt Hermione stiffen underneath his touch. He leaned to Hermione's ear. "Hold on tight," he whispered. Hermione did as she was told and she wrapped her arm's around Harry's waist. A small smile appeared on the boy's face as the beautiful brunette wrapped herself around him. He didn't know what it was about her, but there was something there that was... spectacular. The funny thing was that he didn't know a single thing about her.

Stan soon came inside the bus after picking up his galleons. He leaned against one of the windows. "Take her away, Ern."

Taking a bite from his sandwich, Ernie pulled on a lever and stomped on the gas pedal. The Knight Bus was soon on its usual haphazard maneuvers. Hermione yelped in surprised as she and Harry were suddenly flung to the side of the Knight Bus. Thanks to Dumbledore's interference with the ministry to let any underage witch and wizard with parents in the Order to be allowed to use magic outside of school, Harry was able to quietly place a sticking charm on both Hermione and himself so they wouldn't be flying across the whole bus. He didn't want Hermione's first experience to be like his. Harry ended up not being able to walk for two days because his leg was injured.

It terrified Hermione to see that everyone and their luggage were being flung across the bus. And no one was complaining! They acted as if it was a normal thing to be flung about inside buses. Hermione lifted her head to look at Harry. He was nonchalantly laying his head back on the seat cushion, acting like everybody else in the bus. Was Hermione the only one who was freaking out because there seemed to be no safety features in this bus? Even if she was freaking out, Hermione was getting a delight in this bus. The girl cried out as the bus suddenly came to a stop.

Stan's voice infiltrated the room, "Diagon Alley!"

Harry moved his arm from Hermione. The brunette felt a sudden sadness at that; she liked his arm around her. Hermione shook her head, quickly kicking the thought out of her head. Where did that come from? She barely knew the boy! Harry took off the sticking charm and stood up. Harry chuckled at the frightened expression on Hermione's face. Finding his laugh contagious, Hermione's face soon broke into a grin. As they made their way off the bus, they kept laughing at the idiocy of the bus. It was amazing how somebody had the guts to get inside a bus that rattled you around! You must be a complete nutter to do that! Yet, weren't they all mutters? They all believed in magic, even if it was completely real; they still believed in it.

They soon turned towards the ordinary London Alley in front of them. This was it? Nothing seemed magical about this place. Maybe only magical people could see it; that would mean that she had no powers then. The thought brought Hermione a mixture of sadness and happiness. Happiness because then everyone has confused her for somebody else, and she can continue to live her normal life with Tanya. Sadness, however, because she secretly wanted to be part of this dark fairytale.

As if sensing her thought, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they started heading towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned to smile at her. "Somewhere not boring, I can assure you that."

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry pulled Hermione through all the people in the pub. He greeted Tom as they passed him to go to the rear of the pub where the chilly courtyard was at. Turning towards Hermione, he saw her interest in a man reading a book, twirling his finger around in a circle. Why was she so interested in him? He soon realized that she was entranced at the spoon that was twirling inside the cup of coffee. Harry smiled; just another ordinary day in paradise.

They soon had come to the stone wall that would lead you inside Diagon Alley. Harry pulled his wand out and was about to press the necessary bricks to build the entry when an idea came to him. He replaced his hand with his wand on Hermione's hand. He saw her eyes widen in surprise at feeling the powerful item in her hand. He grabbed her arm.

"C'mere," he told her. Hermione stood in front of Harry. She smiled as he grabbed her hand. The wand tapped against one brick on the wall. He led her like how a boyfriend would teach his girl how to play pool for the first time. "Now," Harry stated. "To open the entry, there is a type of password you must unlock. You see these bricks here," Harry pointed to the bricks that were the password,"have to be tapped with the wand in an anti-clockwise order." Hermione did as she was told. Upon the last brick, Harry gently grabbed his wand from Hermione's hand. He smiled at Hermione's astounded laugh as the bricks started forming an archway before their eyes.

Hermione couldn't believe that she had just opened the passageway to Diagon Alley! Harry turned to Hermione, not wanting to miss her reaction to the Alley. Hermione wished she had eight more eyes... There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Hermione had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon! It was all amazing! People were bustling about, getting items from the stores as if they were muggle convenience stores. Seeing all of this and knowing that this was here-and it was most defiantly not a dream-she knew that magic was true.

These fairytales her mum would tell her at night about great witches and wizards who protect one another and those they care about-it was all real. This war that was going on about. Now she knew why Dumbledore so wanted to fight against the wannabe Hitler. This in front of her-this happiness-this was their reason to fight. They had something worth fighting for. That still didn't mean that Hermione wanted any part of it. Oh no!-She wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

Hermione giggled as she saw little kids running around, living life and bursting with joy. It was all so lively, all so beautiful. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand, squeezing it to get her attention.

Hermione smiled at him; the genuine smile that she did not give him that morning was across her face right now. It was such a beautiful face, brilliant and radiant. "Thank you," she said.

Harry smiled. He started walking, pulling Hermione along. "Let's go get your wand," he stated, dragging Hermione towards Ollivanders.

Hermione looked around the Alley. She saw a bookstore near them called Flourish & Blott's. Hermione made a mental note to ask Harry if they could go there later. Turning to her side, Hermione saw a man walk out of an ice cream shop that was called Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour. Hermione added the shop to her 'visit later' list. The couple halted in front of a shop that said Ollivanders Wand Shop, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Harry turned to Hermione. "If you want to get a wand, get it here at Ollivanders. The old man is the best wandmaker around. Everyone gets their wands here." Harry opened the door to walk inside with Hermione.

"Did you get your wand here?" Hermione asked as they walked inside the store.

Before Harry could answer, an old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. He answered Harry's question. "Oh, yes he did, Ms. Granger. He has an 11 inches long wand. It is made of holly wood and has a phoenix feather core."

Hermione's eyes connected with the man in front of her. How did he know who she was? "I've wondered when I'd be seeing you, Ms. Granger."

Suddenly, Garrick Ollivander was wandering around the store, looking at the hundreds of boxes that were at his shop. "Seems only yesterday that your father was in here buying his first wand." It just made everything curiouser for Hermione. This man knew her father? She saw the mysterious man pull a box from a shelf. Ollivander opened it, pulling out a ash-colored wand from the box. "Here we are," he stated as he passed the wand to Hermione. From the corner of her eye, she saw Harry quickly put a type of force field around him. What was that all about?

Hermione stood with the wand at hand. What now? Ollivander answered her question again, "well, give it a wave."

Hermione did as instructed. Soon Hermione realized why Harry put a force field around him; many shelves started flying out of their stocks. Seeing what she's done, Hermione immediately set the wand back against the countertop.

Ollivander's face scrunched in thought. "Apparently not." He soon turned to get another box from a higher shelf. He opened the box and handed the new wand to Hermione. "Perhaps... this."

Hermione waved the new wand. A water-filled vase with flowers soon exploded. Hermione's eyes widened at that. Hermione gently set the wand again on countertop.

"Nope! No, definitely not!" Ollivander exclaimed. He turned to another side of the store to retrieve another wand. "No matter!" She heard the old man.

Ollivander started thinking quickly. What wand could benefit this girl? The other two wands didn't picked Hermione, so which wand would? He soon came across a wand he has never pulled out before for another person. It was one of the first wands he had ever made. Yet, he felt like no one else would be chosen by this wand. However, with Hermione, he felt a sudden pull towards it. He pulled the box from the shelf. "I wonder," he thought out loud. Walking back towards Hermione, he anxiously opened the box. Pulling out the wand from the box, he handed it to Hermione.

Almost immediately, a golden aura appeared around Hermione and the wand. Her hair waved around her as the wand chose Hermione. Ollivander could only narrow his eyes in curiosity. Harry's eyes widened at how bright and how long Hermione's aura was. Harry only lasted a second or two but Hermione's seemed to last forever. Hermione, however, felt as if all time ceased to exist. She felt as if her blood was rushing all over her body, rushing to her left hand so it could connect with the item in her hand. There was a strong pull towards the wand; it was almost like Hermione was the earth, and the wand was the sun. Hermione spun around it in a gravitational pull, one could not work without the other. The wand became a part of her, since the minute she grabbed it. She could feel the vine wood, the dragon heart string core, and then all too soon, the feeling was gone. Hermione lifted her head in wonder. She saw Ollivander staring at her with a small smile on his aged face.

"Curious, very curious," he commented.

Hermione couldn't stand this anymore. She looked at the man straight in the eye. "Sorry, but what's curious?"

Reaching for the wand, Hermione took it out of Ollivander's reach. Ollivander smiled at the possession Hermione had over her wand already. He knew the feeling oh so well.

"I've remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Granger," Ollivander stated. "It's curious that you're destined for this wand when it's brother was your godfather's first wand."

Hermione frowned at that. "First wand? I thought you kept the first wand you get forever."

Ollivander shook his head. "The wand chooses the wizard, Ms. Granger. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you."

Hermione look down at her wand. She could only wonder. The same thought was swirling in Harry's head. He'll ask his mum later once he has explained what had happened here.

Harry paid for Hermione's wand as they were both soon on their way out of the shop. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as he pulled her towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour; he wanted to get her mind off what had happened. And ice cream is the perfect distraction.

The couple was immediately greeted by Florean himself as he saw Harry Potter walk inside his shop. Smiling widely, he looked at the pretty girl who was holding hands with Harry. He asked the couple warmly what would they like.

Hermione looked at all the choices the man had. There were so many colors and different flavors that Hermione didn't know what to pick. Seeing Hermione having a hard time deciding, he quickly ordered his favorite which was chocolate and raspberry flavored ice cream with chopped nuts. With a wave of his hand, Florean had the ice cream in a cone. Harry grabbed it, thanking him profusely. Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Here. I always order this when I come here." He passed the cone to Hermione. The girl took a lick from the ice cream and she immediately felt her taste buds dance with the weird flavors that bounced on her tongue. Harry laughed at the face expression on Hermione's face; so she did like it. Harry ordered another one for himself.

* * *

Harry paid for their ice creams, and started walking down Diagon Alley. He saw Hermione looking towards Flourish and Blott's. He smiled; Hermione was the bookish kind then. He suspected that she would be.

"You wanna go there?" Harry asked, pointing towards the bookstore.

Hermione nodded shyly. She had to go to the bookstore. It was essential that she did. But, Harry couldn't know that.

Harry then proceeded to take Hermione inside the store, opening the door for her. She smiled gently at the gentle-like move. She walked inside the store; Harry walked behind her. Harry then remembered that his mum had ordered a new book the other day. It would probably be a good idea to get it now while they were there.

Harry turned to Hermione. "I'll be right back. I have to go get a book for my mum. Look around and if you find anything interesting that you want, tell me. I'll happily buy it for you."

Hermione snickered at that. "I seem like such an expensive date, don't you think?" She teased.

Harry smirked at that. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He turned to go get the book.

Letting the smile slip from her face, Hermione quickly raced towards the shelves. She had to find a book that explains apparition before Harry came back. She wouldn't be able to do what she want if she didn't hurry. Seeing a book called _The Magical Transportation of Apparition Manual for Novices_ by Elsa Gorkwhich, Hermione knew this was exactly the book that she was looking for. Grabbing the book from the shelf, she quickly turned to the page that explained how to apparate. Smiling, Hermione discreetly tore the page from the book. She placed the book back and placed the folded sheet on her bra. Nobody for sure was going to look there.

Turning to see a loo behind her, Hermione speed walked towards it. Entering, she went inside a stall and locked it. Perusing through the page she tore, she gripped her wand tightly. As instructed, she created a mental image inside her hand. Spinning on the spot, she waved her wand. With a loud crack, Hermione was gone from Flourish & Blott's.


	5. Boss Blues

**_I just cannot believe what I have witnessed. Spain was slaughtered by Holland! The champion from the last World Cup lost from 5-1, and that goal from Spain was becuz of a penalty kick! It was disappointing like yesterday's game with Brazil. Holland and Mexico played beautifully, however. The control in Holland's goals were magnificent! And Ochoa's save from Camerun's goal was spectacular! _**

**_anyway! Go check my other chapters! I revised them n fixed my mistakes!_**

* * *

James Potter appeared with a soft pop outside of Grimmauld Place. Noticing that he only had five minutes left, he raced towards the door that had the number 12 planted on its surface. He opened it, and walked inside the ancestral home of the Black family. Quickly greeting some Order members who welcomed him, he started searching for Dumbledore. The father soon saw the old Headmaster sitting at the dining table, having a cuppa with someone he did not expect to see. Yet there he was, chatting as if he hasn't gone into hiding for the past year and a half.

Feeling James' gaze on him, the bloke with the dark blonde hair turned to face his old friend. He raised his tea cup towards James. "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

James could only keep staring at the man. "Stephen?"

Stephen smiled widely, scrunching the same nose James only saw this morning on Hermione's face. "Hey, Prongs. How's the family?"

* * *

Harry knew Hermione was pretty smart. Stephen Granger was one of the smartest men he has ever met, so Harry could only assume that his daughter was just as sharp. But as Harry frantically ran to the one place he knew for certain there was a fireplace connected to the Floo Network, he was starting to get some doubts. It had took Harry a couple of minutes to realize what Hermione has done. The boy could only hope for the best, and pray that the unskilled witch hasn't splinched herself.

Apparently, Lily's ordered book hadn't arrived at the bookshop yet. Shrugging, Harry turned around to see if Hermione has found a book she would like to buy. He headed towards the section he saw the brunette rush into. After looking around for twenty minutes, Harry started to get apprehensive. Hermione was no where to be found. He checked around the store-section by section-and Harry couldn't spot her curly hair anywhere. Where could she possibly be? Harry turned to a man next to him. Maybe he saw Hermione and knew where she went.

"Er, 'scuse me?" Harry tried to get the short man's attention. With an exasperated sigh, the man (Harry noticed his name was Oscar because of his worker's badge) rolled his eyes as he saw Harry was the one who called for his attention.

"What?" Oscar grunted, slamming the books he was putting away on the ground next to his feet.

Harry felt anger course through him; maybe he shouldn't have talked to the pathetic man at all. The hell was his problem? But then Harry remembered about what was going on. It really didn't matter what his problem was; he had to find Hermione. So he pushed his anger aside. "Have you seen a girl with brown eyes, curly hair? She's dressed in a blue dress."

Oscar rolled his eyes, snickering at the boy. "Oh yes, I saw a pretty little frilly walking around here! Let me check my radar to see if a curly-haired bird is near me, yeah?"

If the man didn't cool it, Harry was about to beat the living hell outta this fucker. He really didn't have time for this bullshit. The boy took a deep breath to calm down. "So you haven't seen her?"

The man then bent down to get a book from the pile that was next to his feet. Oscar threw the book towards Harry, not looking at him as he did so. With his seeker reflexes, Harry caught the book before it fell to the ground. Turning it around, Harry read the title: _The Magical Transportation of Apparition Manual for Novices_. Harry lifted his head to face the man, a look of confusion on his handsome features. What did this have to do with Hermione?

"Next time, please make sure your bird just buys the damn book! She thinks she's slick! Ha! I saw her tear the bloody page from across the shop! I saw her rush inside the loo. So when she comes outside, buy the book and get out! If she wasn't a girl, I'll smack her myself!" The man yelled, making some people around them wonder what the hell is going on.

In a huff, Oscar grabbed the books from the floor and stomped away from Harry. For a final warning, the man turned around and shook his fist at the boy. Harry could only glare at the annoying man. As much as Oscar wanted to send him another signal, he knew he couldn't. He would probably get fired for flicking a customer off, but oh how he wanted to!-the boy just wasn't worth his job. Turning around, he started whistling a happy tune. He only had another hour left in this hell-hole. After that, he can go home and wank to PlayWitzah magazines. That made him start skipping to the backroom.

Watching the annoying grouch skip away, Harry pushed away all of his menacing thoughts from his head. He had to figure out where the hell Hermione could have gone to. And he had to do it fast! She couldn't have gone far because she doesn't know her way around. He suddenly remembered that he still had the book that Oscar gave to him in his hands. Opening it, he flipped through the pages. He finally came to the page that Oscar said Hermione tore off the book.

It took Harry less than five seconds to finally realize what had happened. Dropping the book as if it had burned him, Harry quickly ran inside the girl's lavatory. Girls started squealing when he suddenly bursted inside the latrine. Ignoring their protests and shouts, he started slamming each door open-one by one. He didn't care that everybody probably thought he was a mad pervert; he just had to find Hermione. Maybe she hasn't done it yet and he can stop her before she does. Oh, Harry... How late you are. But it was worth a try, wasn't it?

"Hermione! C'mon! Please don't do what I think you're doing!" Harry yelled desperately.

He was gonna open another stall open when a large, bulky man came inside the restroom, followed by young ladies. Without warning, the Auror threw Harry over his shoulder. Harry started protesting himself, begging the man to please put him down. When they have finally reached outside, the man threw Harry off his shoulder.

Grunting, the man pointed a stubby finger at Harry. "Never bother a woman's privacy! Didn't your mother taught you better than that?"

Harry started running inside the shop but was stopped before he could even set a toe inside. Sighing, the boy ran a shaky hand through his unruly hair.

"Sir, you don't understand. My friend's in there and she's-"

"And you wanted to see her with her knickers down!" The man yelled, scandalized by the idea.

Harry frowned, shaking his head. "No, No, I would never do that to her! Please, sir. I need to go-"

Shaking his head, the man gestured for Harry to hit the high horse. Walking away, Harry saw the man starting to go back inside. Making a run for it, Harry tried to go back inside the bookshop. However, the same bulky man stopped Harry once again. Growling, Harry stood on his feet. There was no point; the man wouldn't listen. Walking away, Harry let his mind raced, thinking of every single possibility out there. Soon a light bulb shined above his head. Grinning, Harry started running towards the one place he knew that would help him: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

Back at Grimmauld Place, James stood frozen in shock. Seeing his friend in such a state, Stephen started chuckling at his reaction. It certainly was better than Dumbledore's. The old man pushed him against a wall, ordering to know who he was working for. After proving that he was in fact Stephen Granger by answering a question that he only knows himself, the old wizard pulled Stephen into a hug. They exchanged pleasantries, and next thing he knew, they were catching up with one another over a cup a tea. It sure was better than hiding from motel to motel in the muggle world, making sure that Death Eaters weren't after him. Knowing that James wasn't going to get out of this state unless he does something, Stephen stood from his seat. He walked towards his friend, and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

As if the hand was the medicine he needed, James quickly snapped out of his reverie. He grasped the hand from his shoulder and twisted it around. Stephen groaned when he felt his friend slamming him into a wall.

"Oh, you guys need to do something else to identify one another, Christ!" Stephen complained.

James stabbed his wand against Stephen's cheek. "When we were thirteen, Padfoot pranked Snape on Halloween. What was it?"

Stephen chuckled amusedly, the memory of those innocent times coming back to him. "Sirius made Snape's pumpkin pie talk to him before it exploded all over his face. Lily gave Sirius the slap of his life once she figured out who did it."

Smiling at the answer, James let the man go. So, it was Stephen after all. Turning around to face James, the two men stood staring one another. After a couple of seconds, James pulled Stephen into an excited hug. It was just impossible to believe! Stephen was back; he was here and alive. James could only wonder why his friend was back. Pulling back, James opened his mouth to ask him but Stephen beat him to it.

Dumbledore gasped loudly when Stephen pulled a green necklace from his pocket. James frowned at that.

Stephen threw the necklace on the table. Looking at it closely, he saw a snake on it's amulet. What was it? James jumped when he heard his wife's voice. Everybody turned to see the beautiful redhead standing at the doorway.

"That's Slytherin's Locket," Lily stated, eyes widening. James made his way to greet his wife, but she quickly averted him. She stomped towards the table. With shaky hands, she grabbed the locket. She then angrily dropped it on the table, letting it slip through her fingers. She turned towards Dumbledore.

"What the hell is that doing here?" She demanded, pointing a dainty finger towards the locket.

Stephen slowly walked towards Lily. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see her long-lost friend. Her eyes widened as she saw Stephen standing before her. Remembering why she was angry, she shook her head. Her shock from seeing her friend after a year and a half wasn't important right now. Lily wanted to know why was that piece from hell doing inside the house. She turned back to Dumbledore, waiting for the headmaster to answer her.

"Lily, it is essential we start finding these items and-"

"And what? Destroy them now? If you forgot, headmaster, Voldemort is connected to these items! These horcruxes have his soul inside of them! He will know that we are attacking him and you know what will happen if we start now!" Lily yelled, red in the face.

She grabbed the locket, a disgusted look on her face as she ran her thumb over it. Her head lifted when she felt her husband's familiar touch. She turned to face him; she stared into his eyes. Like always, the two started communicating silently. Nodding, James turned towards Dumbledore. His heart clenched when he saw the tears in his wife's beautiful green eyes. He pulled her towards him into a comforting hug. She buried her face into the crook of her husband's face. He started stroking her head. James took the locket from his wife's hand and threw it on top of the table.

"Dumbledore, Lily's right. We need to wait until she's ready to protect herself," James stated. From the corner of his eye, James saw Stephen's brows knit together.

"Who're you talking about?" Stephen asked.

Dumbledore sighed as he turned to the man who he thought of as his surrogate son. "I think you should sit down."

Everybody saw Stephen's body stiffen. Stephen already had an idea about who they were talking about. He could only hope that he was wrong. After a couple of tense seconds, Stephen finally talked, "I'm not sitting down; tell me."

Dumbledore sighed, pursing his lips as he thought about it. Finally decided, he opened his mouth, "Voldemort has been wanting somebody from our side to be part of his ranks."

Stephen nodded, jaw tended. "And?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, as if he was in agony. He was so going to regret telling him this. Dumbledore opened his eyes and he stared straight into Stephen's. "He's after Hermione, Stephen... He wants your daughter."

* * *

George Weasley smiled as he saw his wife helping another one of his customers. As if sensing his gaze upon her, Angelina Johnson turned to see her husband leaning against the wall. She smiled shyly as he eyed her. She quickly turned to another customer, trying to contain the large smile that infiltrated her face.

George and Angelina have been married for three months now. Because of Fred's death in a battle against the Death Eaters two years ago, the two friends were stricken with grief over their loss. George was worst, almost ending his own life because he felt like half of himself died with his brother. Angelina, however, helped him. Even with her own grief over her ex-boyfriend's death, she pushed it aside and helped her old friend not get lost completely. Because of spending so much time together, the love between the two friends soon wasn't platonic anymore. There was something there. Something that George wanted to push aside. He couldn't possibly go out with his dead twin's ex-girlfriend. What if she was only replacing Fred with him? They were identical twins. But soon the two succumbed to their love. After only six months of going out, George finally decided to propose. The couple happily had a small ceremony, and have been happily flaunting their love with one another.

George immediately let his wand slip into his hand when he heard the door to his store slam open, ready to eliminate any Death Eater. His posture relaxed as he saw that it was Harry Potter who came inside. The smile that came on his face slipped when he noticed the distress on the boy's face.

He walked up to Harry. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

Harry shook his head, panting from his run. "I-I.. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Everybody stood quiet as Stephen stared at the ground, trying to let the information he just heard stick into his head. He lifted his head. James flinched when he saw the anger spiraling in the man's eyes. He turned them towards Dumbledore, advancing towards him until they were face to face.

"What do you mean 'he wants Hermione'?" Stephen growled. He felt his hands clench into tight fists.

Dumbledore stood on his spot. "Yesterday, Hermione and Tanya were attacked by Death Eaters. The girls were saved before any harm could come to them."

Stephen yelled in anguish before he grabbed the tea cup he was drinking from. Controlled by rage over the situation, he threw the tea cup to the other side of the room. He kicked against the table as he walked away from Dumbledore. He ran a shaky hand through his slicked hair. He started pacing in front of Dumbledore.

"Where is she? Where's Tanya? How were they found? I THOUGHT YOU HAD THEM SAFE!" The man yelled angrily.

Lily got out of James' embrace. She slowly walked towards Stephen, cautious over not getting a violent reaction from him. Stephen turned his glare towards the pretty redhead. Even as she felt her stomach jump in fear, she stood her ground. "Hermione is safe. She's with us, Stephen."

Stephen walked towards Lily, grabbing her by her shoulders. James was about to push Stephen from Lily but was stopped by a wave of his wife's hand. She knew that even if Stephen was enraged, he wouldn't hurt her.

"Hand her to me," he said through gritted teeth. "She's mine. I'll do what you guys failed to do. I'll take her far away from here and keep her safe. Away from this fucking war." He let go of her shoulders. Still shaking, he turned towards Dumbledore. "Where did you guys keep Tanya? Is she with Hermione too?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We took her memories and hid her in Chiswick."

Stephen stated at Dumbledore. "Are you mental?"

Dumbledore looked offended by the comment. "I'm sorry?"

"Albus, those fucking charms don't work on wolves! They just take it in! Pray that you hid Tanya well because she has her memories! If Voldemort finds out, then her blood is in your hands!"

His face turned pale white as he slapped himself for his ignorance. He couldn't believe he completely forgot about that.

"Then we should bring her to Grimmauld Place immediately," James stated.

Stephen turned around. "No!" He yelled, making everyone in the room jump. "It'll be too obvious. Voldemort will notice and come after her. It's better to leave her where she's at." He sat down on the chair nearest to him, rubbing his face with his hands. "Where was Betsy in all of this?"

Everyone turned to one another, pained expressions on their faces. He didn't know. Noticing their faces, he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. What was going on? He felt his knees go weak as Lily let out a sob. Tears started gaining in his eyes.

"Please... No. She didn't. She promised..." His Adam's apple bobbed. He turned to face Dumbledore when he place a hand on his shoulder.

What he said took Stephen to the grave. He thanked Merlin that he was sitting because if he wasn't, then he would've collapsed to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Stephen. She died three years ago. Hermione was living with Tanya."

* * *

"Please don't tell me that I heard you right!" George yelled. They were both inside George's office that was in the second floor of the shop at the back.

Harry shook his head.

George's eyes widened. "You lost the one girl that Voldemort wants more than anything! Do you have any idea how dangerous this is right now?"

Harry growled in frustration. He started pulling on his hair. "I know, and I think I know where she's at."

"You think?!"

"George!" Harry yelled. The twin finally shut up and let the young boy speak.

"I need you to side-along apparate with me to the Leadwort house. Can you do that?"

George nodded his head. He really didn't have a choice.

* * *

It literally felt like someone dug its hand into her chest. It twisted her heart from left to right, wrenching it from her body. Once the heart felt loose in its hand, it pulled it from her chest. All she could do was gasp and stare at her red heart in his palm. A scarred heart that use to pump inside her chest. Now, it was worthless.

That was how Hermione felt as she stared at the burned rubble in front of her. A rubble that once proudly stood as her home. A home that held so many memories, pictures, and treasured artifacts. However, it was destroyed. Flames took it down, and with everything that was inside of it.

All Hermione could do is stare. Because not even the almighty magic can do anything to reverse it. Hermione look up at the sky. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw a picture of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Shaking her head, Hermione wiped the tears that had gathered in her eyes. Turning her head, she saw the abandoned house she used to go with her friends. Smiling, she ran towards there, leaving behind the charred wood that was once her life.

* * *

The sun was setting in London when a pop was heard in a quaint, suburban street. Both George and Harry quickly started walking down the street, looking around for a curly-haired girl with a blue dress. Not spotting anybody looking like that, Harry turned towards George.

"Are you sure we're in the right spot?" Harry asked anxiously, wringing his hands together.

George nodded. "Yeah, they said her home was in muggle northern London so it should be around here."

Sighing, the two kept walking forward. Harry was about to give up when he saw a burned house. Looking up, Harry saw with dread Voldemort's mark still in the sky. There it mockingly stood, glaring down at anyone who so dared to take it away. It marked its victory over the tragedy that occurred here.

Harry turned when he heard a singing voice from across the street. Turning around, Harry saw the one girl he was looking for, swinging gently with a bottle in her hand. Harry took a moment to look at Hermione. Her curly hair was flying around her, it had a tint of orange red in the colors of the sunset. Her skin glowed, and it clashed marvelously with the blue dress that flung behind her like her hair. Her feet were barefoot; every time she came in contact with the sand, she would let her toes wiggle in it. However, the stupid grin that came to his face slipped as he saw the bottle of vodka on her hand. There was a content smile on her face as she swung back and forth. This was the first glimpse Harry saw of how vulnerable this girl really was. She seemed strong, but she was also human. A human girl who wants comfort and love. The worst of it all was that she believed she was alone.

Harry snapped out of his trance when he heard George whistle next to him. "That's her? Blimey! If I wasn't married, I would so hit that."

His laughter was cut short when he saw the glare Harry sent towards him. Clearing his throat, he pointed towards the burned house. "When you're done snogging, I'll be over there."

Harry laughed sarcastically before he stuck his middle finger towards George. Smiling, the twin shook his finger disapprovingly at him. He then turned to walk away, leaving Harry to snog the pretty brunette.

Once George was near the house, Harry started walking towards Hermione. He smiled gently as he heard her sweet voice singing.

_"Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Une poule blanche  
Est là dans la grange.  
Qui va faire un petit coco  
Pour l'enfant qui va fair' dodo._

_Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt._

_Tout le monde est sage  
Dans le voisinage  
Il est l'heure d'aller dormir  
Le sommeil va bientôt venir..."_

Hermione heard someone's shoes crush the sand underneath their feet. Her eyes flew open. Her swinging slowed to a stop when she saw Harry walked towards her. A smirk came upon her face as the handsome boy approached her. She took a sip from her vodka, standing up from her swing. She started walking towards the boy. The bottle flew from her hand as she tripped on her shoe. She closed her eyes to embrace the impact but after a while she noticed that it never happened. Opening one eye, she saw a pair of strong arms around her waist. Her breath caught up in her throat as she stared deep into a pair of emerald green eyes. Opposite to hers that showed her suffering and sorrow, these eyes show life and innocence and happiness. Something she wished that she could have in life. Apparently, it's not a gift that was meant for her. Far from it actually. She felt Harry carefully place her back on the swing. He went behind her and started pushing gently. She held the chains of the swing, letting the slow motion bring comfort in her stomach.

Everything was quiet, until Hermione broke the silence. "How did you find me?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "Why did you come here?"

Hermione chuckled. "That's not fair. I asked first."

"How about a deal, eh? I ask you a question and you then can ask me one," he suggested.

Hermione hummed, contemplating whether if it was a good idea or not. Finally, she nodded. "Alright. But I go first."

"Shoot." He gently pushed Hermione again, the smell of her shampoo attacking him as her hair flew back. Her hair smelled wonderful. It didn't smell like those strong, artificial smells that were placed on shampoos. He never really liked them. His ex-girlfriend Cho used to smell like strong morrocan spices; he always felt like choking every time he hugged her. It was too strong, but Hermione's scent wasn't. She smelled like fresh grass after a rainy day.

"What're you doing here?"

Harry shrugged. "I needed to find you. It's dangerous being outside alone. You never know what might happen."

"And why-"

Harry laughed. "No, I don't think so. We had a deal, remember. It's my turn now."

Hermione scoffed. "Very well."

He grabbed the chains to stop the swing. Hermione turned her head to look at him. "Why did you leave without telling me?"

Hermione sighed. Harry let go of the chains and resumed pushing her.

"Well, I just wanted to see it, y'know. Like to say good-bye. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know if you'll let me. I just thought it would be best to take my chances. I needed to come," she explained. Hermione knew that it was the alcohol that was letting her spill her heart out. She wouldn't be brave enough to do it if she was sober. She'd be too shy.

"You could've still told me. I know we just met, but I feel like we're old friends," Harry confessed. He wasn't just saying it because he promised his mum that he would welcome her. No, Harry honestly liked Hermione. She was nice to have around. He had fun at Diagon Alley today. It kind of hurt to know that she just left without telling him.

Hermione's mind went blank. "You do?" She asked, her voice was so quiet that Harry had to strain his ear to hear.

"Yeah. I really do," he said seriously. Then his face turned to a smile. "What were you singing?"

Harry started laughing loudly when Hermione turned around in shock, her mouth hanging open. "You heard me?" She squeaked.

He nodded, smiling. "You have a lovely voice."

He saw her hand cover her face as it flushed red. "It was a lullaby my mum use to sing to me. When I was little, my mum and I used to live in Paris with my dad. My mum and I know how to speak french. But when we moved here after the divorce, we didn't speak it anymore. The only time we would was when we'd sing that song together. It's special to me." Her face turned blank as the memory came back to her. However it was soon replaced by a curious smirk on her face. She turned to face Harry. "So how often do you wank?"

Harry immediately stood frozen and stopped pushing, his eyes wide. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "What?" He screeched.

His posture relaxed when he heard Hermione laughing maniacally. He started laughing along with her, finding her screeching-tires laugh hilarious. Many people might find Hermione's laugh extremely high-pitch and freaky, but he loved it. Her laugh really did sound like screeching tires every time she took a deep breath.

Hermione stood from the swing, now feeling sober. She walked towards Harry and flung her arm over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Lead the way, wanker," she stated, mirth twinkling in her chocolate brown eyes.

"C'mon then, slag," Harry joked, leading her towards the redhead that was leaning against a Pickett-fence.

"OI!"

* * *

It was nighttime when George apparated both Hermione and Harry outside Harry's home at Godric's Hollow. Harry was more than Happy to see George go as both he and Hermione flirted the whole way back home. Even if he was married, the twin still playfully flirted with the pretty brunette. Harry knew it wasn't anything serious, but he couldn't help the flop of his stomach as he saw the two like that. But before he left, Harry made George swear that he won't tell anybody about what happened that day. After George dissaperead with a pop, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her towards the door. He unlocked it with an _Alohomora_ and opened the door to the house. He closed t behind him when Hermione came inside.

"Mum, Dad, we're home!" Harry called out. Hermione giggled as Harry groaned when he was met with silence. Harry hoped that nothing was going on inside his parents' bedroom; he's had enough traumatic experiences with catching them and hearing them in the act.

He sighed in relief when they heard Lily's voice come from the kitchen. "In here, darling!"

Harry and Hermione walked inside the kitchen hand-in-hand. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw an anonymous man with his back towards them. Harry raised his eyebrow at that. He felt Hermione let go of his hand as she started walking towards the man, her eyes narrowed.

"It can't be," she whispered. Harry heard Hermione let out a cry when the man turned around. With an allieved smile, Harry saw that it was only Stephen Granger.

"Hey, Stephen," Harry greeted, waving his hand.

Harry frowned at Hermione's frozen form. What Harry did not expect was Hermione rapidly moving towards her father. Thinking she was going to hug him, Harry let Hermione walk towards the man. Letting out a gasp, however, when Hermione's slap echoed inside the room. Harry gawked with his eyes wide open, shocked at what he had just witnessed. Hermione Granger had just slapped Stephen Granger, her OWN father.


	6. Disclosure

When Stephen Granger imagined about the time that he would finally reunite with his daughter, he hoped that she would run to his arms. Of course, he knew that wouldn't happen. The last time he saw his precious girl was when she was ten when he had taken her to go see a football match between Saint-Germain and Chelsea. With a soft smile, Stephen wondered if his baby still love football; she adored it when she was younger. Yet, he knew that the girl he was about to see was not the same girl he watched leave with his Betsy. She was older, has had more experience with life. From what Lily and James have told him, Hermione has had more experience with the darker side of life. His heart clenched as he thought of that. All he wants to do is grab her in his arms and take her away from all of this mess.

He had waited for Hermione to come back from her shopping spree with Harry for several hours. When he heard the door open, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. A feminine giggle reach his ears. He smiled as he noticed that it sounded like his Betsy's beautiful giggle. He knew Hermione will have many questions, and he will have to answer them. Hermione's been in the dark for far too long. It's about time that she knew what was going on. And he hated that he had to corrupt her with such disgusting information. Yet, there was nothing he can do from hiding her from it anymore. She was exposed to it already.

As if telepathically, he felt the movements of the two teenagers. Once they have reached the kitchen, they froze. Stephen tried to control his breathing, trying to stay as calm as possible. But really, all he wanted to do was fling his arms around his daughter. He knew, however, that she will push him away. He hasn't been there for her for the past seven years of her life. She wasn't going to welcome him that easily.

"It's can't be," he heard her talk. Mustering all the Gryffindor courage he had, he turned around to face his daughter after seven years of not seeing her. He gasped loudly looking at her, but nobody heard it because Hermione let out a loud cry.

He felt his throat dry. She looked exactly like her mother. It was as if looking at Betsy's projection. The same chestnut curly hair, the same almond-shaped brown eyes, the same diamond-shaped face, the same high cheekbones, the same everything! She even had her mother's height! He wouldn't be shocked if she also had Betsy's dumbo ears. Immediately, his eyes flittered to her nose. He stopped himself from touching his own nose. It was the same; hers was smaller but it was the same shape. She had his nose! He would've laughed if it wasn't for the situation.

Stephen heard Harry greet him, but it sounded as if he was underwater. It was all muffled. The thudding in his ears blocked Harry out. The only thing that held his attention was the brunette in front of him, the brunette that was his daughter.

Harry's voice seemed to snap Hermione out of her frozen stance. The girl immediately rush towards him. Seeing the look on her face, Stephen knew that he wasn't going to be receiving a hug from her like he had hoped. He was going to get a more memorable greeting. Sighing, he closed his eyes to prepare for the impact. In less than five seconds, his head flew to the left. He felt a strong sting on his right cheek. Everybody let out a loud gasp as the tension lingered heavily in the air. He wasn't shocked like everybody else. He did expect Hermione to slap him.

* * *

For the past couple of days, Hermione has been through a lot of shit. She found out she's a witch and her father is too, an old man with funny clothes is her godfather, Tanya's memories were erased and now she can't see her, a psychotic bastard is out to get her so she can fight in a fucking war-a fucking stupid war to be precise, and now her father comes back from god-knows-where! That just took the icing on the cake. All the anger, all the frustration from the last two days just snapped out of its bottle the second her eyes laid on her father. She couldn't stop it; she advanced on him and gave her father the strongest slap she has ever given to anyone.

For a moment she thought her eyes were deceiving her. The man, however, had the same posture: tall with shoulders that leaned a bit forward. The second she saw those familiar blue eyes; she knew that he was in front of her. Hermione has dreamed of the time when she would see her dad again. Especially after her mother died, she wished many times that he would come and take her away. They would travel the world and go to music shows, football matches, and try new cuisines. Unfortunately, that never happened. He never came and she resented him for that. Without him knowing, he hurt her, badly. How other way would she have reacted?

Hermione raised her hand to give Stephen another slap, but she felt someone grab a hold of her wrist. She was spun around, and she saw James' disapproving eyes. Hermione wanted to shrink away from his gaze. Still, he didn't understand how it felt like to feel abandoned, lost. Hermione knew her dad was out there somewhere. Having him here was proof of that. Nevertheless, he still wasn't there when she needed guidance.

Through gritted teeth, Hermione demanded, "what's he doing here?"

James let go of Hermione's hand. He gently placed his hands on her shoulder, squeezing them in comfort. She almost immediately calmed down with the gesture. From afar, Stephen watched with jealousy as somebody else calmed his daughter. He quickly pushed it away. It was all his fault. But if it meant keeping her safe, then he will happily let Hermione hate him for the rest of their lives. He would do anything to keep her from danger.

"Hermione, let him talk," Stephen heard James say.

"No!" Hermione yelled.

Stephen decided to intervene now. "Hermione..." He tentatively called for her, letting the beautiful name Betsy gave her slip from his tongue.

Hermione spun around lightning fast. "You don't talk to me! At all!"

"Hermione!" James cried out, stunned at the girl's ferocity.

The said-girl turned toward James. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, James leaned next to Hermione's ear. He whispered something that nobody else could hear. Stephen waited, seeing Hermione's eyes flitter around the room. He held back the smile as he saw Hermione starting to bite on her lower lip. When Betsy was thinking, she had the same habit. He let out a small smile when Hermione's brown eyes connected with his. She didn't return it. All she did was stay still as James pulled away.

"Let's go," he said, motioning for Lily to follow him. Understanding, the little family left Hermione and Stephen so they can have a little privacy.

Stephen held his hand out for Hermione. As much as she hated it, Hermione wanted to do grab his hand and never let go. Her father started wiggling his fingers.

"C'mon, Herms. Let's go somewhere," Stephen stated.

Hermione shook her head, tears finally gaining in her eyes.

Stephen sighed, feeling his own vision getting fuzzy. Who would've thought ten years ago that Stephen would be standing in front of a stranger who looks exactly like his wife, a stranger who is his daughter?

He wiggled his fingers again. "If not for me, do it for Betsy."

Hermione's eyes snapped upwards at that. With a really shaky hand, Hermione reached for her father's hand. In a swirl, both were gone from the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe that Stephen brought her here, out of all the places to go. She would've expected to be taken to a football stadium, or maybe her mother's grave, or her burnt house-but not here. With her heart beating a wild samba inside her chest, Hermione saw the one woman who's been there her whole entire life having a lovely lunch at a local café. A small smile came upon her face when she noticed that she was right-her green eyes clashed perfectly with her newly-dyed red hair. Hermione was about to cross the street to greet Tanya when she felt a hand enclose around her wrist. Turning around, she saw her father shaking her head. Deep anger and sorrow rush through Hermione like an injection; why would he bring her here and not let her have communication with Tanya? She knew that he was a bit thick, but this was low-even for him.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm not torturing you because I like it," Stephen whispered, not showing an inch of emotion on his face.

Hermione stayed silent. She hated to know that he could read her like a open book. Even if he was a stranger to her and she to him, they were still father and daughter. People have been telling her that she was a lot like her mother; there was nobody in this world who knew Elizabeth Leadwort more than Stephen Granger. She pulled her hand from his grip and stood beside him, watching in pain as her aunt happily munch on some chips.

After a couple of seconds of watching Tanya eat, Hermione final voiced her question. "Why are we here?"

Stephen sighed. He chuckled as Tanya angrily started throwing chips at a man who was flirting with her. Well, it was a nice to see that some things have stayed the same. "Still a feisty one, she is."

Ignoring his comment, Hermione asked again, "Why are we here?"

Stephen turned to face Hermione. She still kept her eyes trained on Tanya, who was now ordering another round of chips. With amusement, they both noticed that Tanya really did love chips. "I thought you would like to see her. I know what happened; Dumbledore told me."

Hermione snorted. "If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be here, would you?"

Stephen closed his eyes at that. She didn't understand. Nevertheless, it was true. He nodded his head, answering her question silently. His heart wrenched when he heard Hermione's shuddering breath.

"Well, that's nice to hear," his daughter muttered sarcastically.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth, "if it makes you feel better, I didn't come here for that. I've been doing some things."

Hermione let out a mirthless laugh. "Oh, yeah! Loads better! I really needed that, _dad_!"

They stayed quiet for a while. It's funny. Hermione had so many questions-so many things that she wanted to know, but she was wasting her opportunity. She knew that her father might not tell her some things, but she really did not give a damn. It will kill her to know that she had this time to ask him why things happened the way they did, and she didn't say anything. So, bringing up all the courage she had, she finally asked the one question that was burning in her mind for the past six years of her life.

However, before she was able to ask, she saw Tanya was standing up to leave. Widening her eyes at that, she was about to run again. She let out a frustrate cry when she felt his cool fingers grab her wrist again. She turned around, tears gaining in her eyes.

"STOP doing that! I want to see her more, please!" Hermione pleaded, struggling to get her hand free.

But Stephen stood on his ground firmly, he shook his head. "You can't, Hermione." It hurt like a bitch to watch his daughter starting to break down like this, but he couldn't risk putting Tanya in danger. There was probably a good dozen of Death Eaters around. It was already a risk that they were there. He just did it so Hermione could see that Tanya was safe-away from her, yes; but she was completely and utterly safe. He hoped.

"It's not fair!" She screamed. They couldn't do this to her; it wasn't right! Who did he think he was? "You can't just waltz into my life and tell me what to do and not to do! You haven't been here for the past six years, even when my mum died! You have no right to tell me to not go see the only person who's always been there because you fucking haven't!"

Each word was like a knife being stuck into his body over and over and over again. Still, he's not risking Tanya for the sake of his daughter's happiness. He wouldn't gamble someone's life like that. Maybe he was a horrible father, after all. What father would break his own child's happiness? Looking at Hermione's red eyes and wet face, he saw that he could-and he did.

He pulled Hermione to him, holding her struggling arms right against her body. "Listen to me Hermione, we're in a war. You and Tanya are just as much in danger as anybody else who's against Voldemort. If you go after Tanya right now, you're putting her in more danger. Do you understand? All that Dumbledore did to keep you and Tanya safe will be all for naught."

Hermione's eyes fired even more at that. And it wasn't because Stephen wasn't letting her go after her aunt, it's because he was right. She would rather die than put her only living family member in danger. So she stopped struggling in his arms. Seeing that Hermione understood the situation, he let her go. Or so he thought. The minute he let go of her, Hermione shot of running towards the direction Tanya just left. Growling in frustration, Stephen pulled his wand from its holster. Hermione had given him no other option.

Raising his wand, he pointed it towards Hermione, "stupefy!" A shot of red flew from his wand and towards Hermione. He sighed as she flopped to the ground. He had to get them out of there before any Death Eater noticed that. Running towards his unconscious daughter, he gathered her in his arms. Looking left and right, he apparated them out of there.

Even with his sharp senses, Stephen didn't notice a certain redhead staring at her brother-in-law in shock. So he was back. She could only hope that he wouldn't bring Hermione back here again. She knew that Voldemort was after her. She's been trying to be as discreet as ever. If Stephen and Hermione come back, she will know that Voldemort will be at her doorstep in a heartbeat. She quickly ran back inside the safety of her loft.

* * *

Usually when someone wakes up from an unconscious state, they wonder where they are or what happened. But Hermione... All Hermione knew as her eyes fluttered open was that she was going to murder Stephen Granger. She did not care that he was her biological father; he stole the one moment she could've had with Tanya. Sitting up on the uncomfortable bed she was laying upon, Hermione's head snapped to her left when she felt the whole room start to shake. She could see a train zooming past the building. She jumped out of the bed to slam her face against the window, wondering where the she was at.

Her question was soon answered. "We're at the Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione's curls whirled around her face as she spun on her heel in a complete 180. Behind her, the one she wanted to strangle was nonchalantly sitting down on a chair, munching on an apple. Seeing him so casually seating down made Hermione's anger intensify tenfold. It seems as if he doesn't care that he just broke his own daughter's heart. She started stomping towards Stephen. Her tracks were stopped short, however, when the apple he was munching on was flying towards her. Crying out, she quickly ducked before the fruit smacked her on her forehead. She snapped her head to see Stephen staring at her with a grim expression on his face.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!" Hermione exclaimed, infuriated. She quickly stood up on her feet.

Stephen gave a strained smile. "You usually used to catch that when you were little. Well, things have changed, haven't they?"

Hermione nodded. She walked towards the bed, sitting down upon it. Feeling the intensity crackle in the air, both Stephen and Hermione knew that it was finally time to lay it all out in the open. There can't be lies, everything has to be true-to the very last detail. Finally after seven years of being held in the dark, Hermione was getting the closure she's been wanting for a very long time. She just didn't know if she was ready to hear it all. That didn't matter, however, because there could be large possibility that she will never see Stephen ever again. The one opportunity she had to get all the answers to her questions would be all gone along with him. So before there was another disruption, Hermione went straight down for business.

"Why did you divorce mum?" Hermione asked. She was surprised to hear the confidence in her voice; underneath it all, she felt her stomach clench and unclench, only to keep repeating the process all over again.

Stephen started chuckling at her question. Out of all the things to ask first... "Do you really want to know?" He asked. He could only hope that she will say no. There was so many things that he would have to tell her, not about the war but about his past. He had a strong feeling that all the hope he had about ever bonding with her will be shot down to hell the minute she knows all his secrets.

Hermione wanted to shake her head 'no'. She had a feeling that there was more to that question. But, she always did put rationality over feelings; she nodded her head in confirmation.

Sighing loudly, Stephen stood from his seat. Feeling a strong tug in his stomach, Stephen unbuttoned his suit jacket so he can take it off. Throwing it upon the chair he was just sitting upon, Hermione watched as her father rolled his left sleeve to his elbow. His left forearm was exposed to Hemrione, and there it stood: a tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Hermione stared at it for a whole, wondering why her father was showing her his tattoo. Then she flashed back to earlier when she went to destroyed house. Above it, there was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth in the clouds. Hermione thought she was going crazy, but apparently she wasn't. It was there, and she had seen it. Hermione look up towards her dad.

"You've seen this before, haven't you?" Stephen asked.

Hermione nodded her head slowly.

Stephen started to tell his story, "this is known as the Dark Mark, Hermione-it's Voldemort's mark. The meaning behind this mark is that you are a loyal follower of Voldemort's, a Death Eater. Not everyone had the... pleasure-as they so eloquently put it-to get this mark tattooed on them, it is only his inner-circle who gets the privilege to be marked. I was one of them."

Hermione's mind went blank when she finally understood what her father was telling her: he was a loyal follower. Her head snapped up as she repeated his sentence in her head. "Was?"

Stephen nodded. "Was," he confirmed.

"What does that have to do with my question?" Hermione demanded angrily, flinging her hand around in exasperation.

"My parents were pureblooded. I don't know if you know about blood prejudice but it's when-"

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah... About how they believe people born out of regular humans are disgusting. Got that!" She rolled her eyes at the absurd philosophy.

"Well, my parents were blood prejudice and stuck those ideas in my head. It was expected out of me to become one of Voldemort's followers when the first war against him was raging on. I did; at first, I believed I was doing the right thing. I felt proud to be making my parents proud. That was until we were ordered to raid a muggle home. That muggle home held a certain muggle female; one who brilliantly already sent her family away on a cruise. Your mother had suspicion that her family was next to be targeted by the 'mysterious hooded-men' so she sent her family away-Tanya and her parents. However, my Betsy bravely stayed behind. She didn't want the mysterious hooded-men to come back with a surprise raid because nobody was home the first time."

Hermione's eyebrow furrowed as Stephen began chuckling. "When we arrived, she was prepared. She set up all these traps and tried to stop us. Still, it wasn't enough. She was taken as prisoner. For weeks, she was used as a practice for the newbies. It was my job to make sure that she was kept alive; Voldemort ordered it to be so. Nobody knew why, but it was an order. Nobody was to question it. One day..."

Hermione patiently waited for him to finish.

"I don't know why, but I went downstairs to her cell. I didn't expect for the conversation that happened between us..."

_If anybody knew that Stephen Granger was going downstairs to go see the mudblood, there was a high chance that he was going to be tortured for mingling with the filth. Still, with that at knowledge, Stephen still went out of his way to go see the new prisoner. It's been three weeks since the partially successful raid of the muggle family. It was quite a shock to see that the Dark Lord wanted the muggle alive. It was still unknown why, but no one questioned their master._

_Slowly, the Death Eater approached the cell. He winced a bit when he noticed that the girl resembled a skeleton. Her clothes were soiled with sweat and grime. Hair that was straight weeks ago was now twisting into tight curls._

_Before he got a chance to say something, he heard the girl start chuckling. "Are they still sending you down here?"_

_Stephen snarled at the girl's audacity. How dare she talked to him like that? "Don't you know how to respect your superiors," he spat._

_The girl propped herself on her elbows, her chocolate brown eyes connecting with his cold blue ones. His stomach churned at the mirth in her chocolate brown eyes. "Oh but I do, honey! You're just not one!" Elizabeth let out a happy squeal as she started laughing, pointing her finger at the boy in front of her._

_Angered, Stephen slammed the cell door open. He grabbed the girl by the hoodie of her sweater, pulling his fist back. He was about to hit her when he saw the small knowing smirk curling upon her chapped lips._

_She soon started chuckling in glee, clapping her hands together. "Oh you can't do it!" She squealed. Her smirk soon fell off her face as her face contorted into disgust. "What are you going to do now? Are you going to hit me? To show me how much you love me?" She exclaimed loudly, wanting the whole house to hear her._

_Stephen cursed himself as he let the girl drop from his hands. Yes, he couldn't do it! He couldn't hit her, even if he so wanted to! He didn't understand what was wrong with him! It has been recent; he can't get a high out of torturing mudbloods. The Blacks, Lestranges, and the Malfoys all happily run into the next raid. He always tended to settle back, to avoid it as much as possible. Seeing the brave mudblood in front of him made him want to scream, to leave this godforsaken war behind, to forget about everything and everybody! He wanted out! He was done! He was tired!_

_Feeling overwhelmed, he slid down on the floor, not caring about how dirty the cell was. He rested his hands on his knees. He kept his head down, not wanting the mudblood to see just how vulnerable he was, just how weak he was._

_He lifted his head up when he heard her talk. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he saw the sympathy in her eyes. She slowly reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. Oddly, he didn't pull his hand away._

_"I can see it in you," she started, looking straight into his blue eyes. "I know you're not like the rest. There is good in you. You have a heart, a good heart." She grabbed his hand with both her hands. "Please," she begged, "help me. Help me escape, please. I know you're not one of them. Come with me. We'll keep each other safe, promise."_

_Stephen pulled his hands, shaking his head. Tears started forming in his tears. He couldn't betray his family, not like that._

_Elizabeth could see his conflicts. "You won't betray them; you're just going your own way. You won't be alone."_

_"But we barely know each other," he whispered meekly, sniffling. Elizabeth looked at the boy in front of her. He reminded her of a lost child._

_She shook her head. "I know that you want to escape; I do, too. I think that's all we really need."_

_And those were the words that changed Stephen Granger's future forever._

"Obviously, we made it out. We escaped the next day, barely with our lives. For the next couple of years, we were out in the run. It wasn't until we bumped with an old friend of mine-"

"Dumbledore," Hermione stated knowingly.

Stephen nodded, smiling. He rolled down his sleeve, buttoning up his cuff. "The old man recognized me on the spot. He saw how tired my Betsy was so he took us in. After I explained to him what's going on, he agreed to help in exchange for my loyalty to his side. I told him, however, that I wanted nothing to do with the war. Betsy wanted to leave more than anything. Seeing that we didn't want to be involved, he helped us move to Paris as the war didn't terribly affect there. So time moved on, I fell for your mum, proposed, got married, had you-life couldn't get any better..."

Hermione chuckled, a tone of bitterness in her voice. Memories of happy times running through her mind. It was funny how quick things could change in a matter of time. "What happened?"

"They found us. Dumbledore came to Paris to have a chat with us. We all knew that we couldn't stay there anymore. We also knew that we couldn't settle down because the Death Eaters would be following us everywhere we go; we would have to be on the run again. We thought about leaving you with your grandparents, but they were both so weak. I thought it would be best if I was the one to lead the Death Eaters away while you and your mother left Paris safely. So we cut all ties with each other. As fast as we could, we got a divorce. You and your mother left for London, and I went out on the run. We promised to be back together once everything was done, but..." He reached for his suit jacket, putting it back on. He buttoned it up. He bit his lip as he tried to bite back the sob that wanted to wrench out of him.

Hermione sniffled. She looked up at her dad with glossy eyes. "Did you know?"

Stephen shook his head, knowing what she was referring to. "I would've been back in a heartbeat."

Hermione expertly twisted her hair into a knot. "She always did love you, you know?"

Stephen felt a strong warmth rush through him. Even after all this time, he did and still does as well. He stuck his hand out towards Hermione. Pushing his hand away, the girl stood up on her feet. She held herself against the bed to steady herself. Her legs were shaking as if the room was Antarctica.

She let go of the bed, standing up straight. Her legs still felt completely wobbly. She turned to face her father. "Take me to Lily and James, please," she requested.

Nodding his head, Stephen grabbed hold of Hermione's hand. He ignored the sting he felt when Hermione applied no pressure to their hold. Closing his eyes, he apparated them to Godric's Hollow. Looking at the bright side, things could have gone way worse.


	7. Viva

The minute they arrived at Godric's Hollow, Hermione let go of his hand and ran straight inside Lily and James' house. She didn't even both to say goodbye; she just zoomed inside to the safe haven of her room. James was in the family room, watching a Quidditch match between the Chuddley Cannons and the Applyby Arrows when he heard the front door slam shut. Believing it was Hermione, he walked toward the entrance hall. He opened his mouth to ask how the encounter go. However, he stopped himself short when he saw the brunette sobbing her heart out. She was currently kneeling on the ground against the door, hand still on the doorknob. Without a second thought, James ran to her.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh," James soothed. "It's ok, honey. It's ok." He gathered the girl into his arms, comfortingly running his fingers through her thick curls. The girl gripped his arms as if her life depended on it. She cried into his chest, still not able to explain to him why she was sobbing.

Hearing a commotion downstairs, Lily and Harry came running down the stairs. Lily gasped loudly when she saw her husband trying to comfort Hermione. James turned to his family, waving his hand as a way to tell them to please go away. Understanding, Lily nodded her head. She grabbed a reluctant Harry's arm and they both headed upstairs. Lily knew that her husband will tell her everything later on. Right now, he needed to tend to Hermione. With that, mother and son went back to their respective rooms. The latter desperately wanting to be with his new friend.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione's grip on him loosen up. He looked down to see the brunette staring blankly into space. He kept running his hand through her hair. He gently placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead. She might not be his daughter, but he sure did care about her.

"What happened?" He whispered. He patiently waited for Hermione to answer.

She hid her face in his chest. Even if she spoke quietly, he heard the girl's words exactly. "He actually cared," she murmured.

James stayed quiet, letting her know that she can continue whenever she wants to finish explaining what she meant with that.

"For the past six years, I thought he abandoned me. But he cared so much. He loves my mum. He loves me. And here I was, hating him. When all along, he was trying to protect us..."

James pulled Hermione closer to him. She felt guilty, dreadfully guilty. He had to let her know that it wasn't her fault; there was no point for her to feel guilty. "You didn't know, Hermione. You thought he left you. It's perfectly rational to come up with that theory. He didn't contact you, not even when Betsy died. It's ok, Hermione. You don't need to feel guilty."

Hermione pulled back. She looked straight into James' eyes. The father's heart clench when he saw Hermione's bloodshot eyes. "How can I ever face him again?" She asked, whimpering.

James smiled gently at her, pushing a tendril of her hair behind her ear. "By being brave."

Hermione nodded he head before settling her face again on James' chest. The older man sighed as he picked the girl up. Going up the stairs, he walked to the room Hermione was residing in. Walking inside, he made his way to the bed that was in the middle of the room. He set the blankly staring Hermione in the meddle of the bed, tucking her in. He gently patted her head as he turned away. Just before he was about to leave the room, he heard Hermione's gentle voice speak to him.

"Thank you," she said meekly.

James smiled at her, turning off the light. "Anytime, sweetheart."

That was the last thing Hermione heard before she settled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Hermione stayed in her room. She would only come out for meals and when she needed to take a wee. Harry wanted to get Hermione out of the room, but James kept telling his son that it would be best to give her space right now. When she is ready to face them, she will come out of her room. Sighing, the boy could only reluctantly agree with his father.

It wasn't until Monday morning during breakfast that Hermione finally decided to get out her room. Everyone gazed at the brunette for a couple of seconds before Lily snapped out of her shock. Smiling, the matriarch motioned for Hernione to sit down.

"G'morning, Hermione. Slept well, darling?" She cheerfully asked.

Hermione gave Lily a strain smile. She nodded her head. Immediately, she reached for a pancake. Before she took a bite of her pancake, Hermione turned go Lily. "Can you start tutoring me today?" She asked.

Lily coughed loudly as she choked on the orange juice she was dunking. Harry gently patted his mother's back. Nodding, she gave Harry a thumbs up, silently telling him that she was fine. Clearing her throat, she turned to Hermione after Harry turned back to his breakfast.

"You sure?" She asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, the sooner the better."

Lily took a minute, thinking it over. It would be best if they started Hermione's studying. The sooner she started learning, the sooner she would learn more about how to control her magic. Lily did not want Hermione to have a burst of accidental magic; she knew it will frighten the girl. Nodding her head, Lily said yes.

"After breakfast, I'll give you your wand and we'll get started," the redhead informed sternly.

Hermione smiled. Finishing only one pancake, the girl thanked James for the pancake and left the dining room. She headed up to her room so she take a long, relaxing shower.

* * *

Hermione was sitting down on the family room couch when Lily came inside the room. You could barely see the redhead's face because it was blocked by the dozen of books she was carrying. With a grunt, Lily placed the books on the coffee table. Hermione's eyes widened when she heard the heavy thud of the thick tomes.

Lily turned to Hermione, a large smile on her face. She quickly grabbed the first book from the top of the stack. As the tome landed on top of her lap, Hermione look up at Lily. Hermione tried to reciprocate the large smile on Lily's face but it came out more like a grimace. Lily laughed as she saw Hermione's reaction to the book.

Pulling a wand from her back pocket, Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw it was her Vine-made wand. Lily laughed at Hermione's expression. Throwing the wand towards Hermione, the brunette caught it with ease. The same blood-rushing feeling she got at Ollivanders came to her. She felt as if the wand was becoming a limb of her body. The brunette possessively clutched the wooden stick close to her chest.

Hermione suddenly remembered about the tomb that was in her lap. She looked down, reading the title: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1.

Hermione looked up at Lily, waiting to hear what to do next.

Lily smirked. "Go ahead, try a spell."

Tilting her head to the side, Hermione's eyebrows furrowed at that. Once Lily gave her an encouraging nod, Hermione opened the book. Turning to the first page, the first charm that appeared was the Levitation Charm. Lily excitedly waited to see Hermione's reaction to the book.

Looking down at the book, Hermione had the strongest urge to tap the book with her wand. Doing so, Hermione let the book drop from her lap as she stood up, stunned. In her head, she could head a female voice speaking. Grabbing the book, Hermione saw that the words in the books maybe with what the woman was saying. THE BOOK WAS READING TO HER.

Seeing that she finally understood what was going on, Lily grabbed the book from Hermione's hands, closing it. Immediately, the voice shut up inside Hermione's head.

"Wizarding books aren't like the muggle ones you read at school, Hermione," Lily explained, grinning widely.

Hermione pointed at the book with a shaky hand. "It was in my head! It was reading to me! What the bloody hell was that?" Hermione cried, jumping in place.

Ignoring her language, the redhead opened the book again. She handed the book back to Hermione. "Let me teach you how to use these special books."

Lily sat down next to Hermione. Lily soon started explaining to Hermione that the book will only correspond with a wand, not the witch or wizard. The book will read to you, but you can turn it off by tapping the book twice. If you like, you can pull the words out of the book with you wand by "tugging" on them. Hermione watched in awe as words started floating in front of her in golden wisps. Hermione moved her wand and the next part of words appeared in front of her. Laughing, the girl slashed her wand downwards. The words dispersed in a puff of golden clouds.

Believing that Hermione got the hang of using the books, she started explaining how the tutoring sessions are going to be. The tutoring sessions are going to be from Monday through Friday, Hermione will have the weekends off. The sessions will start right after breakfast and finish after five hours of working. Mondays, Hermione will learn Charms. Tuesdays, Hermione will learn Potions. Wednesdays will be Defence Against the Dark Arts. Thursdays will be Transfiguration. Finally, Fridays will be a switch between Flying and Herbology. It seemed like a lot, but Lily was only going to tutor Hermione the spells she believes will be useful to her. She wasn't going to make her make a pineapple dance across the room.

Hermione nodded at the schedule. Lily then informed Hermione that each day, they will learn something new from each subject. When they are finished with the chapter on that certain subject, Hermione will be given a test to see how well she learned.

"And, Hemione, I advise you to take these tests serious. As if it was the real deal. There is a lot more to magic than waving your wand and saying a few funny words. It can be dangerous if not taught how to use properly," Lily warned.

Slightly intimidated by the amount of responsibility these tests had, Hermione felt fear pool inside her stomach. She didn't want to fail. She hated failing. She wanted to do this for Tanya. She didn't want to waste Lily's time. She just didn't want to fail! Nevertheless, she nodded her head. Lily smiled in a comforting manner. She gently patted Hermione's knee.

"Let's begin," she stated.

* * *

Never in her entire life has Hermione felt so tired. Lily was absolutely right. Magic is not only about waving a wand and saying some stilly words. It actually took so much concentration and energy. Hermione was currently chugging down an entire water bottle in a couple of gulps. She felt as if she had ran a fucking mile. Gasping as she let the water bottle drop from her hands, she laid on her back. Instead of the plush sofa Hermione expected, her back hit the hard texture of the wooden floor. Groaning, Hermione realized that she missed the sofa. Too tired go get the fuck up, she stayed laying down on the ground with her eyes closed.

For the past five hours, they had worked non-stop on a spell that lifted objects in the air. Fuck the levitation charm, Hermione thought grumpily. Who would've known that lifting a damn object in the air was so hard? Hermione would rather just throw shit in the air and not try to defy the gravity laws. Sighing, the girl brought her hands to her face. She didn't even want to look at her wand at the moment. Just as she was about to get up to leave, Lily's voice rang inside the family room.

"Again," she ordered. At that moment, Hermione wanted to curl into a ball and cry her heart out. Did this woman wanted to kill her? Hermione noticed that Lily was a no-nonsense tutor. She was tough and ruthless; she wouldn't stop until you have gotten what she taught you correctly.

The brunette lifted her head from the floor, biting back a loud groan. Hermione didn't know what cause her to look Lily in the eyes and ask, "Why?"

The redhead's eyebrows lifted at that. "Because I say so! We're not done yet so get up!" Lily barked.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood from the ground. Lazily grabbing her wand from the coffee table, Hermione turned around to face the fucking telly that she's been lifting for the past hour. Waving her wand, Hermione pouted her wand at the telly while clearly saying the incantation, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The telly started lifting from the ground, hovering for a second before Hermione raised it to the ceiling. She stopped it a centimeter away from the ceiling so it wouldn't crash. Lily turned to Hermione. The girl didn't turn as she didn't want to break concentration, but she knew Lily was about to tell her to do something specific.

"Keep it hovering for five minutes," Lily ordered sternly. Hermione nodded her head, indicating that she heard.

With all the energy Hermione had left, she kept the the telly hovering for the next five minutes. Hermione felt that at any moment the telly was going to be crashing to the ground if she kept going any longer. Hermione grabbed her wand with both hands, wanting to make sure that the telly won't tumble to the ground.

After agonisingly long five minutes, Lily finally let Hermione place the telly gently to the ground.

"Oh thank god!" Hermione exclaimed as she let her magic do its job. The telly softly landed on the ground. At last, Hermione let the wand drop from her hand, glad to not let it touch her for a couple of hours. As much as she loved her wand and the power it gave her, it was really clingy-almost like an obsessive girlfriend. It seemed as if the wand was sentient, always wanting her attention. Hermione sighed pleasantly as she let her body drop-this time-on the sofa. She let her body outstretch across the couch.

Seeing how tired she was, Lily smiled at the girl. She really did work hard today, and she did it remarkably. Lily bent down to get Hermione's wand from the floor, placing it on the coffee table.

"I'm gonna go start on supper. I believe it would e best if you got some rest until supper is ready. I'll wake you up, sweetheart," the concerned mother suggested.

Knowing that Hermione nodded at her words, Lily placed a kiss on the top of Hermione's head. Leaving the girl rest, Lily walked to the kitchen so she could go help James prepare dinner. Even if she couldn't cook what-so-ever, she can still somehow help her husband make a delightful dish for their family.

Hermione smiled as she thought about the progress she did today. Sure, it was only one spell, but the ability to perform that spell still made Hermione's head spin. She let out a shaky laugh as her gaze turned to the telly she spent the past hour lifting in the air. She just did the impossible! She really did just defy the rules of gravity! At that thought, Hermione started thinking about what she could do with her wand, all the possibilities. Yet, she knew from experience that magic wasn't as mighty as she thought of it at times. Her burnt house was a an exemplary example of that. Still, all the amazing things that she could perform with the wonderful stick she owned-it's amazing and frightening all at the same time.

So lost in her thoughts, Hermione did not notice a certain teenage boy walking inside the family room.

"So," Harry disturbed Hermione's thoughts. The female jumped three feet up the ground. Harry chuckled at the brunette's reaction. Hermione turned her head around to see Harry crookedly smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"What?" She asked softly. Harry knew Hermione was tired because by how quiet her voice was; Hermione's voice was usually loud and tough.

"Tired?" He asked. When he got no response from the brunette, he knew that his friend fell asleep. Grabbing Hermione by her arms so he could pull her into his arms, he smiled when the brunette subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. Grabbing her waist as well, she did the same with her legs. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he started making his way towards Hermione's room.

"Fuck," he muttered as he realised that he forgot something. Trudging back, he grabbed Hermione's wand from the coffee table. With that, he resumed to make his way back.

Once he arrived inside Hemrione's room, he started unlacing Hermione from him after he placed her wand on the bedside table. However, the girl wouldn't budge. Hermione wrapped her arms tighter around him. He tried to hide the small smile that wanted to creep upon his face.

After a while of trying to pry Hermione off (to be honest, he wasn't really trying), he finally gave up. Ok, so the only way this was gonna work is if Harry stays with Hermione. Climbing on Hermione's bed, he plopped on the centre of the bed. His stomach dropped to his feet when he hear a familiar giggle. With wide eyes, he looked down at the girl who he thought was dead asleep. Apparently she wasn't because she was looking up at him with those large brown eyes.

"You're an idiot, you know," Hermione commented, mirth in those brown eyes.

At that, Hermione closed her eyes with a smile on her face as Harry guffawed at her comment. Knowing he wasn't going anywhere for a while if Hermione was going to keep holding him in her iron grip, he decided that a quick nap wouldn't hurt anybody. Pulling Hermione closer to him, the two teenagers contentedly fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Lily has been calling for Harry for the past couple of minutes, and her son has not responded. Groaning, Lily started making her way towards her son's room. Muttering underneath her breath about "the stupid teenager years," Lily heard familiar snoring sounds coming from the room that was across the bathroom. Furrowing her eyebrows, Lily realised that it was Hermione's room. Praying that she won't see some naked teenagers oozing of sex, she quietly opened the door. The relief that overcame Lily almost made her fall to her knees when she saw that the kids were fully clothed. A small smile overcame her lips as she saw the beautiful brunette sprawled across her son. Harry was quietly snoring as he tightly held Hermione against him, his arms around her curvy waist. Hermione's head was in the crook of Harry's neck as she as well had her arms wrapped around him.

Thinking it would be best to let the kids have a rest, Lily closed the door. Hermione did work very hard today and seeing the way Hermione had her grip on Harry, the lad wasn't going to be out of her sight soon. _Plus_, Lily thought coyly, _James and I can catch up with one another_. At that thought, the redhead happily skipped down the stairs.

"James, honey! Let's have a night out!"

* * *

When Harry and Hermione came down for breakfast the next morning, they were both still wearing the same clothes they fell asleep in. The two teenagers had been awake for a couple of hours, but they both didn't want to leave the bed just yet. Surprisingly, nothing felt awkward, even when they noticed that Harry had a boner. So they just stayed inside Hermione's room and talked about everything and anything. It wasn't until Hermione noticed that it was almost noon that she suggested they headed downstairs before Lily came upstairs looking for them. Agreeing, they both quickly washed their mouth and face in Hermione's bathroom. After that, they headed downstairs for breakfast.

When they got downstairs, Harry cried out in horror when he witnessed his parents snogging with Lily sitting on the kitchen table. Hermione gently patted Harry's shoulder as he covered his eyes with his hands. The girl giggled when the older couple didn't stop; James even placed an arm around his wife's waist so she wouldn't pulled back, but seeing Lily's enthusiasm-Hermione reckoned that the redhead wouldn't. Grabbing a pile of toast and a plate of butter, Hermione grabbed the blind Harry to the backyard. She didn't want to scar Harry even more this morning; the poor kid had enough.

* * *

After comforting a traumatized Harry, Hermione decided to check if the coast was clear. When she spotted silly-grinning James watching highlights of a Qudditch match, Hermione knew that it was safe to bring Harry back inside. Lily was no-where around so she could only hope that the married couple were done with their PDA, for the sake of their son.

"It's like they do it on purpose! Christ, Hermione! They don't think I've been haunted enough!" Harry exclaimed as he shakily clung to Hermione as if she was his life source. Hermione laughed at how ridiculous Harry was acting.

"Don't be so overdramatic, Harry!" The teenagers heard Lily. They both turned their heads to see Lily grabbing an apple from the fridge. "You will one day be in love, married, and your children will see it!" She ended as she took a bite from her apple. Hermione nodded as she agreed with Lily.

However, Harry didn't believed so. He physically cringed. "But I would not haunt them with images to keep for the rest of their lives!" Harry lowered his mouth next to Hermione's ear. "Poor buggers," he muttered for her only to hear.

At Hermione's giggle, Lily knew Harry said something opposed to her comments. Raising an eyebrow at her son (knowing he'll back off), she victoriously smiled as her son hid behind his smaller friend. Lily laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's reaction.

"Oh, honestly!" Hermione scoffed.

Looking at the clock behind her, Lily saw that it was time for Hermione's lesson. Hermione groaned as she realized that it was time as well.

"Let's start with Potions, then." Lily took one more bite from her apple before she started making her way into the family room.

Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic look. He placed his left hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'll pray for you."

He then followed his mother into the family room, leaving a bemused Hermione saying, "huh?"

* * *

Lily and Hermione quickly made their way out of the family room with each covering their noses. As quickly as she could, Lily put a shield charm in the entrance of the family room so the stench that was inside wouldn't escape. She turned to see a guilty Hermione leaning against the wall.

Hermione lifted her head up from the ground, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I don't know what happened! I swear I was doing as the book instructed! I read word for word and then everything just exploded!"

Lily made her way towards Hermione. She placed her hands on her shoulders. Lowering to her height (which wasn't much because Hermione was pretty tall), the older woman looked straight into her student's eyes. "It was not your fault," she stated clearly. "It happens to everyone. I, as well, wasn't the best with potions when I started. However, after much practice, everything will be easier to use. Promise, alright."

A ghost of a smile came upon Hermione's eyes. She could only hope that Lily was right.

* * *

The next few days went by as Lily kept tutoring Hermione. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lily has noticed that Hermione was exceptionally gifted, just like her father. She was responsive and agile. Before Lily was able to utter an incantation, Hermione had already sent towards her a knockback jinx. Lily was set flying to the other side of the room, feeling as though she was given a blow to the chest. James' (who was present in case something horrible happened) eyes widened as he saw the display of magic Hermione performed. Not even Mooney was that strong. However, what Hermione excelled in DADA, Hermione failed in Transfiguration. After Hermione had learned the alphabet and the transfiguration equation, Hermione horribly failed to transfigure a match to a needle-the needle was still wood.

"No matter," Lily had said adamantly to her husband as they laid upon their bed. "I'll make sure she becomes a master of Transfiguration! You mark my words, James!"

James rolled his eyes as he flipped to the next page of his subscription of Witch Weekly.

It was now Friday, and today was the day that Hermione was going to be taught how to fly the broom. Because Lily was not the best at flying brooms (the witch was scared of heights), James was put to teach Hermione how to fly. Lily knew that her husband would do an excellent job. James taught his own son and if anybody saw Harry fly, they would bet that he could win a professional racer.

James was currently placing Harry's old Nimbus 2000 on the ground when he saw his son carrying a struggling Hermione back outside. The father laughed at the content look on Harry's face. He seemed so happy to be carrying the pretty brunette over his shoulder. James knew that his son was trying very hard not to let his eyes wander at Hermione's tight-denim clad bum.

"Oh, honestly, Harry! Put me down now! I'm not gonna run back inside! I was just nervous the first time!" The brunette cried out loudly.

Grinning, Harry put Hermione on her feet. "There. Happy, now?"

Hermione "hmph" as she crossed her arms, turning towards James. When her eyes came upon the three brooms on the ground, she looked as if she was going to run off again. Before she could do it, Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. The brunette snapped her head towards Harry who was smirking down at her. Sighing, Hermione rolled her eyes. Knowing that she was definitely not gonna be able to escape again, Hermione turned to the amused-looking James. Hermione didn't know how Lily was able to handle the two Potter men, but the younger girl gave her props for being so patient with the two.

"You ok, now?" James asked.

Hermione nodded.

"You're not gonna run again?"

A little hesitantly, Hermione nodded her head again.

At that, James smiled widely. "Ok. It might seem a bit scary, but trust me-you're going to love it by the end of today!"

James then proceeded to stand to the left to his trustful Nimbus 2001. Harry did the same by standing next to his Firebolt. Getting the hint, Hermione went to stand next to the broom that was left. She made sure that she stood to the left as well.

Turning to Hermione, James started instructing Hermione what to do. "Ok, stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'!"

Seeing Harry's broom fly from the ground to his hand without uttering a word, the girl's eyebrows shot to her hairline. Hermione then turn to see James doing the same. The two almost identical men then turned their heads towards Hermione, waiting for her to do as instructed. Swallowing, Hermione stuck her right hand out over the room.

Very quietly, Hermione did as James stated. "Up," she said, closing her eyes. Immediately responding, the Nimbus 2000 flew from the ground and into her dainty hand. Opening one eye, Hermione grinned widely as she saw the hand holding the broom. She excitedly turned to Harry and James who were both beaming proudly at her.

"Good," James complimented. "Lily got smack on the forehead the first time she did that."

"OI!" They heard Lily exclaim.

Ignoring his wife, James continued with his lesson. "Now, once you get hold of your broom, you mount it."

Hermione copied Harry and mounted the broom. In instinct, Harry turned to Hermione to tell her how to hold the broom. He stopped short, however, when he noticed that Hermione was properly holding the broom. She smiled smugly when she saw what Harry was about to do. She turned back to James who was now mounting his own broom.

"Grip it tight, Hermione!" James said firmly. "I don't want you sliding off the end, and I don't think you don't want to either!"

Hermione nodded, tightening her grip on the broom.

"When I say 'go', kick off of the ground hard. Keep it steady, ok! Hover for only a moment. Lean forward slight, and then touch back down. Got it?"

Hermione nodded, a small nervous smile on her face.

James smirked. "See you in the sky, darling." With that, the man shot out to the sky. Hermione turned to see Harry beaming at her widely. He waggled his eyebrows before he proceeded to follow his father. A small wind blew Hermione's hair as Harry rocketed to the sky.

With all the courage she had, Hermione kicked hard from the ground. The brunette let out a loud and long scream when she felt the broom zoom into the air. Lily let out a panicked "James!" when Hermione's broom rocketed past James' and Harry's brooms. The two men quickly started chasing the uncontrolled broom, scared over Hermione's safety.

Hermione didn't know what to do; she didn't know why the broom was moving out of control. Her screaming was suddenly stopped short when her broom steadied. Not wanting to look at the height she was at, Hermione closed her eyes. She could hear Harry and James screaming for her to come downwards, but she couldn't move a muscle as the fear settled sharply in her. She didn't want to fall. The steadied broom is the only thing that was keeping her from plummeting to her death.

"Hermione!" She heard James yell. "Open your eyes, honey! It's ok! Harry and I, we are right next to you! We won't let you fall, we promise!"

Hermione shook her head. She refused to open her eyes! She was too scared!

She felt somebody place his hand on her back. Hermione then felt a pair of lips gently touching her left ear. "Hermione," she hard Harry's gentle voice. "Open your eyes. Up here-it's the best thing in the world, trust me. You'll feel like you're on top of the world. Like you could control anything, which you do with the broom. The broom listens to what you want, Hermione. Control it, tell it what you want-with feeling, of course-and it'll do as you demand." Harry smiled as he felt Hermione starting to relax underneath his touch. "But for you to do that, you have to open your eyes."

Hermione took in a deep breath. "I don't want to fall," she whispered.

"I won't make you fall, promise," Harry answered.

Hermione shook her head. "You don't know that. Nobody knows that."

Harry gently put his hand on top of Hermione's, who had a death grip on the broomstick. Her grip loosened underneath Harry's touch. "I swear on my life Hermione that I won't let anything harm you. I just need you to open your eyes."

When Harry pulled back, he smiled to see Hermione's eyes burning into his soul. He felt it then and there: the fragile trust she just placed upon him. Nodding her head, Hermione turned to face James. Her body relaxed when the man gave her fatherly affection in the gaze they were sharing. Feeling protected by the two, Hermione did as Harry told her. Control the broom and let it be part of you. Taking a deep breath, Hermione let her magic translate to her broom what she wanted.

The broom then started rocketing to the sky in speed Hermione only believed was possible in dreams. Once she reached a height, she then let her broom started plummeting downwards. When she passed Harry and James, the two men cheered and whooped loudly after her. They both let their brooms start dropping them down to the earth as well. Once Hermione reached a reasonable level, she pulled on the broom and smiled when the broom started shooting upwards.

Now she understood what Harry meant. Yes, she felt like she could overcome everything. She felt as of things were not impossible. She believed that dreams were also reality if you make it so. Everything was so glamorous and spectacular and beautiful and rewarding. Nothing was cruel. It seemed a bit gay, but hey she preferred that than cruelty. But most of all, Hermione felt free. She felt as if she could leave all of her problems behind. She didn't have to worry about anything, just drift in her broom and see the beauty in everything. That was her goal in life. Oh and how Hermione wanted it to be.

However, what Hermione didn't know was that then and there the Potter family swore they would do everything in their power to finally give Hermione the peace she's been needing her whole life. Because it wasn't fair that Hermione was given this life. True, life isn't fair, but that doesn't mean that the Potters were going to let it happen. Oh, no! They would fight until their dying breath. Hopefully, even after that.


	8. Inevitable

_They're coming..._

_They're coming..._

_One.. Two.. Three.. Four.._

_Under the moon she will come_

_Her eyes will shine like stars_

_Hear the hum_

_It will be released from bars_

_One will hold it all_

_One will stand so tall_

_Watch the wolf howl_

_Don't make her growl_

_One.. Two.. Three.. Four.._

Hermione gasped as she bolted upright in her bed. That man. She's seen him before. She's seen that man before. Where has she seen him before? Before the image left her brain, she quickly scrambled out of bed. She walked towards the desk that was on the right of the room. Pulling a drawer open, Hermione grabbed the drawing pad and the graphite pencils that Lily bought for her a couple of weeks ago. Plopping down on her bed, Hermione's hand started flying across the page. Line after line she drew until finally Hermione looked down at the face she was drawing.

However, Hermione did not draw a man this time. To her utter surprise, it was a young boy. A boy who was hiding inside a hole of a large tree. He had a stringy, pallid look, round-shouldered yet angular, and long oily hair that jumped about his face. Hermione noticed that he looked unwashed and he wore ill-fitting clothes that were so mismatched that it looked deliberate. By looking into his dark eyes, Hermione knew that the boy had the soul of a worn old man. There was no lively glimmer in his young eyes, but a dark and bitter disposition.

Hermione sighed as she let the pencil drop from her fingers. At the bottom of the page, Hermione signed a nickname that she's heard once or twice. In her curly handwriting, Hermione wrote 'The Half-Blood Prince'. She had no idea what if meant, but it was a name that repeated in her head over and over and over again. Right next to the nickname, she placed a specific date. However, it wasn't the date of the day. It stated May 2nd of the year 1998. Suddenly feeling her eyes very droopy, Hermione let her eyes close shut. Instantly, sleep overcame the brunette. The words still running through her head like a mantra.

_Tick Tock goes the clock_

_Go and get her now _

_She won't talk_

_Woodstock_

_Final word will be: _

_Go away, please_

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Wake up, you wanker! Wake up! WAKE UP, HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

The first thing Harry woke up to on his birthday was an extremely loud voice screaming in his ear those exact words. Feeling his bed moving a little too much for his movements alone, Harry saw a blurry vision of a girl jumping on his bed as she was loudly singing "happy birthday, you fat fuck..." Knowing that voice anywhere, a large smile overcame Harry. When she had her back turned to him, Harry discreetly grabbed Hermione by her waist and pulled her down on top of him. He let out a loud laugh when Hermione squealed at the sudden pull. Turning around in his arms, Hermione placed a loud kiss on his forehead.

After almost a month of being friends, the two were completely and totally comfortable with one another; it was as if they have known each other their entire life. Harry still knew that Hermione was just putting a strong front; she was still trying to get her head wrapped over everything. But that was ok, she deserved all the time in the world.

A week ago, Harry had told Hermione that his birthday was coming up. Shocked at the information, Hermione immediately started looking for a present to give to Harry. After a long search, she finally found the perfect gift! She could only hope that he'll like it.

"So," Hermione started. "Your mother made me come up here to wake you up for your birthday breakfast. Your dad made your favorite by the way: chocolate chip waffles. I can guiltily say that I already tried some and god bless your father-they're delicious!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at that. "Oh really?" He asked with a grin in his face.

Hermione nodded her head, oblivious to his teasing. "I almost had an orgasm by how good they are! Trust me, you'll die!"

Harry laughed. "Well, that would be morbid. To die on the day you were born."

Hermione slapped Harry's arm. She chuckled at his idiocy. "Oh shut it! Anyway! Change as hurry up!" With that said, Hermione slid from Harry's embrace. Bouncing out of his room, she slammed the door shut behind him. Not a second later, her head popped back into the room.

"Yes?" He asked amusedly.

Hermione's face contorted in concentration as she tried to remember why she came back. Finally, a light bulb illuminated on top of her head. "We're going out after breakfast, ok! Just you and me!"

Harry nodded, a small smile coming to his face as he thought about spending the afternoon alone with Hermione. With gifts, that's as good as it gets. Doing as he was ordered, he quickly jumped into the shower. The faster he had breakfast, the faster he could spend his time with Hermione.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were about to leave Godric's Hollow when Hermione suddenly remembered that she forgot something. Telling Harry to wait for just a second, Hermione raced to her room so she could get Harry's gift. Bouncing down the stairs, Harry smiled as he saw the colorful present bag that she was holding.

"Hmmm... I wonder who's that for," Harry joked.

Hermione threw him her brilliant smile, the genuine one he only sees a few times. She continued walking in front of him.

"I'm not telling you!" He heard her shout.

Chuckling, he walked behind Hermione and grabbed her by her waist. The girl squealed at the sudden twirl Harry gave her.

"Harry, stop! Call for the Knight Bus!" Hermione laughed as Harry kept twirling her.

Doing as she asked, he put Hermione back on her own two feet. Again, as if hailing for a cab, Harry raised his wand in the air. Immediately, the familiar purple bus appeared in thin air. Stan appeared, ready to say the speech he says everyday in a monotone voice when Hermione stopped him short. She placed the necessary money needed for Harry and Hermione to go to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry's eyebrows furrowed at Hermione request, but he didn't question her. They two teenagers sat down on one of the unbolted chairs. Harry quickly put the sticking charm again.

Several screams and throws later, Harry and Hermione finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Getting out of the bus quickly, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside the pub. However, what shocked Harry even more was that Hermione didn't start pulling him towards the back wall, but towards the rooms.

Harry cleared his throat before he started talking. "H-Hermione, why are we umm... Where are you taking me?"

Oblivious to his obvious discomfort, Hermione kept leading Harry up the stairs. She turned back to face him, a large smile on her face. "We're almost there!" Nodding his head, Harry just let himself be taken to where Hermione wanted to go. Finally, Harry and Hermione arrived at the attic of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione turned around to face Harry. Smiling shyly, she stuck her hand out. In her hand, there was the colorful present bag that she got earlier. Smiling back at her, Harry grabbed the bag from her hand.

"Thanks," he muttered as he started to take the tissue from the bag. Finally getting rid of the tissue, he pulled a button from inside the bag. He titled his head at that.

"It's more than a button," Hermione stated, as if reading Harry's thoughts. Hermione grabbed the button from Harry's hand. "It's called a Histor. With this, you can visit an event an history."

Harry's eyes widened at that. "Anywhere?" He asked.

Hermione smiled. "Well, any event in the past. Let's say you want to go to a concert, a Pixies concert. They're this really brilliant muggle rock band, oh they're the best! Anyway! So you press the button and you state what you want to go. So we say 'Pixies Music Concert' and the button will pull a bunch of dates you can choose from. You pick one and vamoosh!-You'll be there!"

Harry wickedly grinned. He pressed the red button, the button started flicking. "Pixies Music Concert." A click was heard and just as Hermione said, there was a list of dates that you could choose from. Picking a random date, Harry quickly grabbed Hermione into a hug as they were pulled into the date. It felt as if falling into a memory in the Pensieve. Soon, both Harry and Hermione laughed loudly as they heard the live rock music blare inside the room they were just transported to.

Harry pulled back from their hug and turned to face the muggle band who were known as the Pixies. He turned to Hermione when she let out a loud whooping sound. She was currently bobbing her head to the music. However, she was trying to look at the band over the tall heads that blocked her view.

Chuckling at Hermione's predicament, Harry crouched in front of Hermione. Understanding what he was doing, Hermione jumped on his back. He grabbed Hermione's legs so could have a better hold of her. Hermione started to loudly sing along to the song that was playing (something about a monkey and heaven).

For the next two hours, the two teenagers took advantage of Hermione's gift. They had gone to a Weird Sisters concert, which was Harry's personal favourite event they went to. So they could get along with the crowd, Harry had transfigured Hermione's white dress into a black tank top that showed a rift of her stomach with a flannel over it and a pair of green shorts. Harry transfigured his blue shirt into a white shirt; he used his glasses to transfigure it into a leather jacket for him. To the people surrounding them, it was obvious that the two were undressing the other with their eyes.

They had went to the legendary match between Puddlemere United and the Montrose Magpies. Harry almost had a stroke when Hermione began cheering over a score that one of Montrose's chasers made.

"What are you doing?" Harry exclaimed, alarmed.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed at his question. "Cheering," she said blatantly.

Harry frantically shook his head. "Wrong team, Herms," he stated.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it gently before turning back into the game. She cheered loudly when another score was given to Montrose. It was then and there that Harry knew that Hermione had become his Quidditch rival. She was a Magpie fan.

"I bet you 5 quid that Puddlemere is going to win," Harry propositioned.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "You're on, birthday boy."

At the end of the game, Harry owed Hermione five quid. However, being the merciful and intelligent woman that she was, Hermione told Harry that she would let it slide this time, only because it was his birthday. Smiling widely, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. They were both pulled back into the attic.

Right after they went to their last event (decided to go watch a hot-dog eating contest), Hermione looked down at her watch to see that it was almost time.

Hermione bent down to grab the Histor and the colorful present bag. Once Hermione put Harry's gift inside the bag, she handed the present bag to him. Instead of taking it, the bespectacled wizard pulled the bushy-haired witch into one of the tightest hugs they've ever shared. The girl was shocked by Harry's abrupt action. It wasn't strange because Harry usually initiated their hugs, but what surprised Hermione was the warm tingling that settled inside her stomach. _What the hell was that_, she wondered. Pushing if to the back of her mind, the girl returned Harry's hug.

After a couple of seconds, Harry broke the hug. "Thank you," he said with full sincerity. Hermione nodded, still thinking about what the hell was all that warmth sizzling inside her. The girl suspected that maybe she was a bit gassy. It certainly did feel like it!

Harry snapped Hermione from her out-of-the-body moment. "So what's next?" Hermione shook her head, turning to the boy next to her. He couldn't help the wide smile that broke across her face when she saw Harry beaming at her.

She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. "There's still one more surprise."

Harry cocked his head to the side. What did she mean by that?

* * *

"I swear to god, Harry, if that fucking busboy visually shags me one more time... His suit is not the only thing that's gonna be purple!" Hermione yelped angrily as they both walked hand-in-hand towards the Potter household.

Harry's grip on Hermione's hand tightened. Oh, she wasn't the only one who was fed up with a certain Stan Shunpike. Throughout the whole fucking bus ride, that bloody wanker kept ogling Hermione. Harry was thankful that their bus ride wasn't very long. Because if it was, the boy would've snapped. Poor Stan wouldn't have been able to go to work once Harry was finished with him. But since Harry didn't do no such thing, he was fine. Stan just needed to keep his distance from Harry Potter. The powerful, bespectacled boy was not at all pleased by the way Stan kept staring down his... friend. Harry ran his free hand through his unruly hair. To be honest, he didn't know what the fuck to think. He was still going to kill Stan Shunpike once they were alone; that was for certain.

"For christ's sakes, is he always like that?" Hermione asked. The couple finally rounded the corner to the Potter household.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. He did once with this veela I knew, her name was Fleur Delacour. But she gets that affect on everyone."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "What's a veela? And who's this Fleur Delacour?" Hermione asked, not liking the name flow from her tongue.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her tone. "A veela is a type of humanoid species that are related to Sirens. Fleur, like any other Veela, is extremely beautiful and have this affect on men that makes them... well... strange."

Hermione lowered her head at the information. For some reason, it bothered her. "So... So you're affected as well?"

Harry stopped and turned to face Hermione. Only to see that her head was lowered. Putting his fingers underneath her chin, he lifted her eyes to meet his. He wanted so smirk when he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. Oh, she was a funny one, she was. He looked straight into her eyes. "I'm not gonna lie. She did at first, but then it began to wear off. She's just a pretty face to me, nothing else."

Hermione's lips twitched; she saw the complete and utter truth in his eyes. He really wasn't lying. "Well, I would consider yourself lucky. You don't see pretty faces a lot. Look at me! You're stuck with my face, and it's not really that great."

Hermione chuckled softly at her little joke. The girl was about to start walking, but was stopped by Harry. The boy stared at Hermione with an incredulous look on her face. Obviously, he didn't think it was a joke.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked, pulling Hermione back to his side.

"That, at least, you have Fleur as a pretty face to have when you meet up with her," Hermione said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the planet.

Harry still kept looking at her with the same face. "And why would I need Fleur?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because she's fucking gorgeous," she said exasperatedly.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."

A large smile broke across Harry's face. He pushed one of Hermione's crazy curls behind her ear. "You idiotic girl. For someone who's so smart, you can be rather stupid at times."

Hermione's eyes blazed at his comment. She bit her tongue so hard that some blood seeped from her lip. It was his birthday; she wasn't going to cuss him out on his birthday. So she stayed quiet. Her anger dissipated in an instant, however, when she heard Harry's next words.

"Hermione, you're indescribably more beautiful than Fleur. Fleur used her veela magic to get me flustered. All you have to do is flutter your fucking eyelids at me, and I'll be at your beck and call," Harry confessed.

Hermione looked down at her feet, ashamed that she made Harry confess such a thing. As if reading her mind, Harry kissed Hermione's forehead. He smiled gently down at her. "Let's go see my other surprise, yeah?"

Hermione nodded, still too ashamed to speak.

The two teenagers walked towards the entrance of the Potter home. Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket and opened the door with a wave of his wand. Pushing the door open, Harry rolled his eyes when he saw his pitch black house. Hermione giggled when Harry groaned.

"They better not be bloody shagging," Harry whispered next to Hermione's ear.

Hermione laughed loudly as she turned the hallway light on. "Asked them," she breathed between laughs.

Harry jumped when he heard a chorus of voices shouting, "SURPRISE!" Harry's eyes quickly flittered across all of the familiar faces: the Weasleys (except that prat Percy), Sirius, Lupin, his friends, members of the Order-they were all there. The boy turned to face his parents who were both in front of the whole crowd. He walked towards the couple, pulling them into an embrace.

"Thank you so much," he said.

Lily chuckled softly. "It shouldn't be us who you should be thanking. Your brilliant, little friend was the one who came up with the idea. All I did was invite people."

Harry turned to face his pretty... friend. She was smiling gently towards him, leaning against the entrance door.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she said.

Harry smiled back. He was gonna give her a hug but everyone soon started pulling him towards the family room. Harry laughed when he saw that the room was enlarged. The sofa and the telly were gone. All of that was replaced with a couple of chairs, a dance floor, and a snack table. Harry laughed loudly when he saw a life-size cut-out cardboard of him in his Quidditch robes. A moustache was drawn on top of his lip. Harry suspected that his best mate, Ron, was the one who did it.

Sirius clapped Harry on his back. Harry could tell that his godfather already had a couple of drinks. Unlike his father and Remus, Sirius wasn't the best when it came to handling alcohol. Sirius suddenly swirled around and grabbed Hermione's hand, who was walking inside the room behind everyone else. Shocked by the abrupt touch, Hermione yelped softly when Sirius pulled Hermione towards him and his godson. The teenagers blushed slightly when Harry's tipsy godfather pushed the pretty brunette into his arms. Sirius then placed his hand on each teenagers' shoulder.

"So, Harry, who's this beautiful girl?" Sirius asked, winking at Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather's flirtatious attitude.

"Sirius, this is Hermione, a... uhhh... a friend of mine. Hermione, this is my crazy godfather, Sirius," Harry introduced.

Hermione turned towards Sirius, her brilliant smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Sirius made a face. "Don't call me '_sir_'! I feel like an old wanker. Call me by my name, darling."

Hermione laughed, amused by the man's attitude. "Ok, Sirius."

Sirius laughed loudly before he placed a sloppy kiss on Hermione's cheeks. He then proceeded to do the same on Harry's cheek. "Now, if you excuse me, I would like to have a nice chat with the beautiful blonde over there." With that, Sirius swaggered towards the blonde lady who had a very large bust. Hermione stated in amusement while Harry stared in disgust, shaking his head.

"Well, he's a character," Hermione remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, he is. An annoying plop of character." Harry was about to thank Hermione when some Order members pulled him away from Hermione so they could take a picture with him. Harry turned his head to see Hermione walking towards the snack table.

It saddened Hermione a bit that Harry couldn't be with her. But there was nothing she could do about it. He had other friends and family; it was selfish for Hermione to take him away. Still, there was that fucking ache in her chest. Grabbing a drink from the table, Hermione smirked when she noticed that the punch was spiked. She turned her head to see George mischievously smiling at her. She raised her cup towards George before she gulped the whole cup down. Putting the cup down, Hermione laughed loudly when she heard George cheering loudly. Stupid wanker, but she liked him.

* * *

Harry was grateful to finally have gotten away from his photo-shoot with everyone from the Order. Now that he was of no use to anyone, he could finally go back to bus bushy-haired... friend. Harry sighed as he raked a hand through his dark hair. He didn't know why that word didn't seem to fit, but it didn't. It was starting to really bother him. Ignoring it for now, Harry let his eyes search for the pretty witch.

What Harry saw made his insides churn. Hermione was happily chatting with Ron's brother, Charlie. Harry was surprised to see the muscled guy home. Charlie was usually so invested into his work in Romania. It was rare to see the second oldest Weasley, but nonetheless it was nice to have him come back to England. Or so what Harry use to think. At the moment, he wished the fucking carrot-top had stayed with his bloody dragons at Romania. If he was, he wouldn't be flirting with Hermione. His reverie was snapped by Hermione's giggling. That made Harry's jaw clench. She usually only giggled for him. Again, that's what he used to think.

Harry started walking towards the laughing pair, but he was then pulled by somebody else again. Biting his lip so he could stop from groaning, Harry turned his head to see who pulled him. Harry scowl turn into a smile when he saw his best mate, Ron Weasley. The ginger wizard pulled Harry into a one-armed hug. Harry returned the hug, but turned them around so Harry could have a good view of a Charlie and Hermione.

Ron then pulled from their hug. "Harry, you twat! How you've been, mate?"

Harry chuckled, gently slapping Ron's cheek. "Not so bad, man. You? How's Lavender been?"

Ron's smile turned dreamy at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Smashing, that's what it is. That blonde literally is the best bird I've ever had. And..." Ron trailed off, however, when he noticed Harry wasn't really paying attention to him. Following Harry's view, he turned to see Charlie and that Granger girl talking.

Ron chuckled. "Wonder if Charlie's gonna get luck tonight?"

Harry snapped his head towards Ron, faced hardened. "Hermione wouldn't do that," he said with total confidence.

So her name was Hermione. Ron had heard (he eavesdropped on his parents talking one night) about what happened to the brunette. He knew who her father was, and he knew why she was so important to the Order. _But what to Harry,_ Ron thought.

"How are you so sure?" Ron asked, turning his complete attention to Charlie and Hermione now. "The girl seems to be enjoying herself with my brother."

Harry shook his head, refusing to believe that Hermione would shag Charlie tonight. And on Harry's bloody birthday too! Hermione wouldn't do that. He knew Hermione; she wouldn't... Or would she? As Harry wanted to refuse it, he couldn't help but doubt. Hermione was currently leaning her head against Charlie's shoulder with her eyes closed.

Charlie, oblivious to Harry's death glare, rambled on and on about a time when he ended up at a muggle strip club because he was so drunk. "I didn't even know how I got there. But next thing I knew, a man was starting to straddle my waist. I soon realized that it was a strip club for gay men!" Charlie tried to say between laughs as he told his story.

Hermione leaned forward as she guffawed at Charlie's story. She turned to face Charlie, wiping tears from her eyes. Her face was red from laughing so hard; Charlie thought she looked rather pretty doing so.

"Oh my god, I've been pretty drunk but nothing that bad has happened to me," Hermione stated.

Charlie snickered. "Are you no fun when drunk?"

Hermione smacked Charlie's shoulder. "I am loads of fun, for your information!"

Charlie patted Hermione's head. "Sure, honey."

Hermione's mouth fell agape. "I am!" She shouted, but nobody really heard her because the music was pretty loud.

"Then tell me one crazy thing that's happened to you?" He challenged

Hermione titled her head in aathought, biting her lip. Charlie had the strongest urge to bite that lip himself. Hermione's eyes soon blazed as a memory came to her.

"Ok, so this one time me and my mate Shareen decided to crash a frat party that was not very far away from Shareen's house. At the party, we met these two boys who we spent the entire night with. So we drank and did some things, and it didn't include shagging! When the party ended, these blokes took me and Shareen to their flat. We danced and drank more. These blokes, however, were completely smashed. So they fell asleep while Shareen and I were still there. Shareen then came up with this idea to tie the boys to their respective headboards. So we dragged the boys to their beds, tied them to the headboards, stole all of their liquor and snacks, and left out lipstick kisses all over their flat. We never heard of them since."

Charlie slapped his knee as he laughed loudly at Hermione's story. He's never heard anything like that before. He could only imagine the blokes' face when they woke up.

"I can't believe you did that!" Charlie exclaimed, still laughing.

Hermione was gonna respond when her ears suddenly twitched at the song that was playing. _C'mon Eileen_ by Dexy's Midnight Runners was playing. Squealing in delight (the drinks were starting to get to her), Hermione stood from her chair. Hermione was shocked to hear "muggle" songs playing at a party full of wizards. Nevertheless, she was excited to know that even wizards had wonderful taste in music. Hermione has love this song since she was a child; it was one of her mother's favorites.

She finished the drink that was in her hand. The girl stretched her hand towards Charlie. Hermione titled her head towards the dance floor. "Let's dance, yeah?"

Charlie gave a hesitant look towards the dance floor that was beginning to fill. However, he couldn't say no when he saw Hermione's pouty face; her lower lip was tucked out and she fluttered her eyelids like a little girl. He chuckled. Hermione's face blossomed with the largest smile Charlie has ever seen. He couldn't help but smile back. They both knew that Hermione had won. Charlie grabbed her hand, letting Hermione pull him to the dance floor.

Harry seethed as he watched from afar at the dancing couple. Yes, they were dancing innocently, but that was besides the point! Charlie was dancing with Hermione when it should be him! He should be the one twirling her as her tire-screeching laugh reached his ears! He should be the one carrying her and doing silly dances with her! Not fucking Charles Weasley, but Harry James Potter! It was his birthday for fucking sakes!

Hermione leaned against Charlie once the song changed into a slower one. Smiling, the girl recognized this song again. It was _All the Young Dudes_ by Mott the Hopple. The girl gently sighed as she rested her head against Charlie's shoulder. Hermione had to admit that she was having an extraordinarily amazing time, but she wished that she could spend some time with Harry as well. Still, Harry was off with people she did not know. It would be best to let the bloke have fun with someone else. They did see each other every day; poor Harry only had Hermione to hang with. Plus, Charlie was excellent company. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Charlie muttering the lyrics underneath his breath. The girl pulled back, her eyes lightening with excitement.

"You know the song?" She said hopefully, pointing her finger at Charlie.

The boy smirked as he pulled Hermione back into his arms. "Of course, I do. This was the song I danced to on my Graduation Ball." Charlie's eyes soon gladdened as the memory came back to him.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "So, who was the hot bird?" She asked teasingly.

Before Charlie could respond, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Charlie turned to see a scowling Harry behind him. Charlie's eyebrows furrowed at that.

"Mind if I cut in?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

Charlie frowned at Harry's tense voice. The boy turned to his dancing partner to see her smiling brightly at Harry. Turning back to Harry, Charlie said, "Sure."

Hermione then transfer herself to Harry's arms, glad to finally have him all to herself for the night. Call her selfish, she didn't give a fuck; Harry had his arms around her right now, and the bitch was content for life!

"So, how's your birthday so far?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

Harry looked down at Hermione. He was genuinely going to stay mad at her because she was flirting with that redhead bastard. But, the minute her beautiful smile directed to him, all the anger he had vanished. Hermione had that fucking affect on him.

He smiled gently down at the pretty brunette. "It's good," he said truthfully. _Except_ _when Charlie was all over you_, he thought bitterly.

Harry and Hermione's dance was soon interrupted by Remus and Sirius pulling Harry towards the cake that was brought inside the room. Hermione smiled gently as Harry was pulled away from her. The lights went out, and the only light in the room was the sixteen candlelights on Harry's cake. About to walk towards the crowd that surrounded around the cake, Hermione stopped when she saw a figure at the entrance of the family room.

The brunette's breath caught in her throat when the person stared straight into Hermione's eyes. She recognised those lifeless, black eyes anywhere. She has drawn them so many times. She has dreamt of them so many times. It was him. The man. It was the man of her dreams. He was here. He was real. He was the Half-Blood Prince.

The Half-Blood Prince motioned for Hermione with his finger. Nobody paid attention because everyone was singing 'Happy Birthday' to Harry. Turning back to the man, he still kept signalling for her to follow him. Discreetly walking out of the room, Hermione followed the Half-Blood Prince out of the family room. He walk down the hall, and into the backyard. Hermione shivered when the cold air hit her bare flesh. Hermione cursed herself; why did she had to wear a skirt today?

"You know who I am," he said, standing in the middle of the backward. The only light that hit his face was the moonlight shining upon his greasy hair. He looked exactly like the dream; he was even wearing the exact same black robes.

Hermione nodded, not finding the words to speak.

"But you do not know why I am here." It was more of a statement than a question.

Again, Hermione nodded.

"I know you trust me. I've felt it. If you want to keep your family safe, come with me. I have matters to discuss with you," the Half-Blood Prince announced.

Hermione looked back from where she came from. "I dunno."

Snape raised his eyebrow at the girl. "You do understand that the matter we shall speak of hold very dangerous matters. If you speak a word of what we'll talk about, everyone will be in danger."

Hermione turned back to Snape. She crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm never certain."

"You should be now. Many people will burn and die, and it will be all your fault. Do you want that because I will leave you alone if you do?" He said exasperatedly.

Hermione felt her blood freeze at his statement. She turned to look behind her again. They would soon realise that she's not in the room. Hermione estimated that she had approximately ten seconds to decide if she wanted to go or not. Hermione pulled her wand from the holster that was in her arm. Lily has instructed Hermione to always carry her wand with her, but to not use magic what-so-ever. Magic could be only used if it is absolutely necessary.

Hermione turned towards Snape. The man wasn't surprised when she tossed him her wand. She then walked toward him until she was right in front of him. She looked straight into his dark eyes.

"I know who you are, I've dreamt it. I know what you've felt, and you know what I've felt. I don't know what connection we have, but I think it's necessary. I've never wanted to be part of this war, but I don't want people to die. Are you sure there's no other way?" Hermione just wanted to be certain.

"Millions will die. It's the inevitable," he stated.

Hermione nodded. "That's all I needed to hear."

Snape stuck his hand out for Hermione to take. Grabbing his hand, Hermione looked one more time behind her. She knew that life wasn't going to be the same. She would be different once she came back. Hermione could only hope that it would be a good change. Closing her eyes, Hermione felt he familiar sensation of apparition. She couldn't avoid the war anymore. Even if she so desperately wanted to, Hermione couldn't. It was time to be in the battlefield.


End file.
